Circus
by AiryAquarius
Summary: Ichigo has kept his desires hidden well, but what happens one day when he's discovered by a strange blond? Ichigo never expected his life to become so interesting. GrimmIchi. AU, smut, gratuitous kink.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that I've been pondering for a long time. **

**Warnings:**** Violence. Blood. Sex.**** Exhibitionism.**** All in the same setting. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read any further.**

**This is NOT a rape fic****, though****. This fandom has had enough of those****, thank you****. **

**(Supermassive black hole by Muse makes a great background score for the fighting and E.T by Katy Perry for the fucking part)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own bleach. I am**** but**** a poor college student. **

**Now ****since that's**** out of the way... Just sit back and enjoy.**

_**Circus**_

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, studying himself.

What had possessed him to accept that invitation?

He'd just been coming out of the locker rooms in the underground fighting arena he visited, rejuvenated after a nice match, minding his own business.

That was when a creepy dude with a creepy grin had shown up, his straight blond hair hanging till his chin, a fedora sitting jauntily on his head.

He'd complimented his grace and style, and had pressed a card into his shirt pocket. Then, with barely another word, he turned and left, but not before sending another leery grin his way.

Ichigo just stood there for a moment, a little freaked out.

Who was that man, and how had he gained access to the fighters' exit? No one was supposed to be there, after all. The people running the matches were known for their security measures.

He decided he'd look at the card after he got home.

The minute he closed his front door behind him, he pulled the card out. It simply had the word 'Circus' on one face, printed in gold foil, the letters straight and sophisticated.

On the back, it had an address and a date.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

He knew it was a bad idea, but Ichigo went to the address just to satisfy his curiosity.

What he saw there blew his mind away.

'Circus' was a club.

A sex club. A sex club that specialised in kink. _His_ kind of kink. How had that blond known?

The entrance was nothing great. It didn't even have a sign board, but that wasn't such a big deal. Heck, it was to be expected. It looked like a normal building, with a dark wooden door.

The bouncer was a tall man with a weird star shaped afro. He said nothing, simply held his hand out, waiting for something. Ichigo blinked a moment before pulling out the card he'd been handed and giving it to the man.

The afro dude nodded and pressed something on his iPad.

A bombshell of a woman with long green hair appeared out of the shadows from inside the club. She was wearing a sleeveless black vest and a scandalously short green denim miniskirt.

"You must be the one Shinji was talking about!" she chirped, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the darkness with her. Ichigo marveled at how she was able to move so well even when it was pitch black. He managed to stumble behind her blindly.

"Today you're just sitting in the audience, and after the show is over, I'll come and take you to Shinji so he can talk to you. Oh, and while you're here, put your phone on silent, okay? And no photos or videos allowed. We trust you won't break our rules?"

Her voice was slightly childish and she sounded cheerful enough, even when she was subtly threatening him.

They entered a hall which was shrouded in the same darkness, save for a single light that illuminated what appeared to be a boxing ring, raised to about 5 feet above the floor. The hall had to be quite big, considering he could hear the quiet murmurs of a lot of people.

He was pushed into a nice, comfortable arm chair facing the ring, and his shoulder was squeezed before the woman's presence vanished.

A bell chimed, and two men walked out into the ring, one a lithely muscular man with spiky black hair and a '69' tattoo on his face, and the other more stocky, well built with short silver hair. They faced off with each other, sizing each other up. When the bell chimed again, they flew at each other, throwing punches and kicks faster than Ichigo could keep up.

Then, when the larger man successfully had the brunet pinned down, the slighter man arched his back, grinding his obvious erection into the other man's hips. The mewling growl that he made sent a shot of fire straight to Ichigo's crotch.

Oh.

_Oh._

Ichigo couldn't even try to fight his own growing arousal, seeing the men on stage indulge in what had to be most brutal sex Ichigo had ever seen, coming close only to his own deepest, darkest fantasies. They were scratching, biting, clawing at each other as they literally tore each others' clothes off, blood smearing their skin as they came together violently.

Ichigo shuddered in his seat, gripping the armrests tight enough that his finger tips began to ache. He could hear moans in the audience, and the smell of sex became stronger as people around him gave in to their needs and began taking care of themselves. It took every shred of control he had to not join them.

The smell of blood and sweat tantalised his nose, made him salivate. The need to inflict pain, to have pain inflicted on him, was so great that Ichigo practically whined. What he wouldn't give to be on that stage right now...

When the two on stage reached climax, Ichigo came without even touching himself.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

True to her word, the woman came to retrieve him after the 'show' was over.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the show?" she asked, teasing.

Ichigo blushed bright red, feeling embarrassed despite himself. It was a sex club, for god's sake! Nothing to be embarrassed about coming in your pants.

He blushed more.

They walked along a dimly lit hallway, and before long, they came to a stop at the door.

The woman knocked.

The door opened, and Ichigo squinted his eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright light. He entered the room to find the creepy blond from a week ago seated behind a large desk.

"Good evening, Ichigo." The man smiled, extending one hand which Ichigo shook firmly, despite his apprehension. "I'm Shinji, the owner of Circus. I hope you had a nice experience today?" He grinned, looking pointedly at the front of Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo growled, pulling his t-shirt lower. "Maybe I did. So what?"

Shinji giggled, his hands raised in the 'I'm backing off now' signal. "Whoa, no need to get so defensive, Ichi-chan. I just wanted to talk business with you, that's all."

The orange haired man cocked an eyebrow. "Business?"

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ichigo didn't know how Shinji had figured it out about him, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

He was going to be in that ring today. After that fateful day a week prior, and drawing up an agreement with Shinji, he had been almost vibrating with excitement, impatient for his night to come.

And it was finally here.

"Ichigo, time to move!" The green haired woman (she'd told him to call her Nel) poked her head into his dressing room, her green-gray eyes big and expectant.

"Coming!" Ichigo gripped the sides of the mirror, inhaling deeply to ground himself.

He was retaining the stage name he used in his other underground matches, so he had to look the part as well. He checked his golden coloured lenses, and crunched and swallowed the blueberry candy he had been sucking on. He stuck his tongue out to examine it, and was satisfied to see it had taken on a nice, dark blue colour from the treat.

Then he turned and strode out the door.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Since he was a newbie, Shinji had to formally introduce him to his patrons.

He called Ichigo forward using his stage name, and as he moved to his corner, Ichigo felt a chill roll down his spine. He felt a singular piercing stare on his body, starkly different from the lustful and excited gazes of his audience. This one felt dangerous, predatory.

_Hungry._

That was when Shinji smirked at him, and turned to call his opponent for the night.

The Panther King.

Ichigo felt his breath catch at the sight of the man walking into the light, taking up position on the other corner of the ring. He had to be some sort of Greek statue come to life. He was well built and tall, each of his muscles defined in their perfection. His skin was a golden tan, unblemished except for a vicious looking scar that cut across his chest, and a few smaller scars on his left shoulder. He was wearing nothing more than sturdy-looking black leather boots and loose brown cargo pants that settled low on his sinfully cut hips. The cherry on the cake, however, was the man's face. Proud cheek bones, a straight nose, sapphire blue eyes that were filled with blood lust and crazed glee, complimented his wide, shark like grin. All of this was topped off with a head of thick, tousled cyan hair.

Even as they moved to take their positions, all Ichigo could think of was how good he would look with blood spattered and speckled on his perfect features. Ichigo shuddered in delight as he flicked his butterfly knife open and closed, open and closed, waiting for the bell to signal the start of their match.

The panther king stood at one corner of the stage, watching with a manic grin as Ichigo stood opposite him with an unhinged grin of his own. The blue haired man threw back his head and laughed, enjoying the challenge presented in the golden eyes of his opponent, a challenge that he didn't have the pleasure of seeing often. Oh, this one promised to be wicked fun.

Ichigo's bright hair was sticking up impossibly, and his slightly boyish features were the personification of impish, demonic glee. The golden lenses reflected the light eerily as they conveyed his desire for carnage, for gore. His figure was lithe, sleek, streamlined, like a cheetah's or a shark's. He had an air of playfulness about him, but the Panther King knew better. He was decked out in a black sleeveless tank top and a pair of dark green cargo pants which were tucked into black, knee high leather boots that had a series of silver buckles running down one side. His belt's unusually large buckle peeked out from under his shirt, glinting and drawing attention to his crotch.

Another glint from behind his thigh revealed slender fingers toying with a butterfly knife.

The Panther King licked his lips in anticipation of sinking his fangs and claws into that divine body. Their patrons were in for a treat tonight.

Shinji vanished into the darkness, and the bell chimed.

Ichigo ran at the Panther, his knife poised to slice into a toned pectoral, but he was intercepted and caught, his momentum used against him as the bigger man threw him nearly halfway across the stage. Ichigo tucked and rolled, neatly springing up, ready to attack again.

They continued back and forth like that, Ichigo attacking, the Panther artfully dodging, and vice versa. The blue haired man fought like a demon, completely uninhibited and no holds barred. Ichigo felt his adrenaline really kick in, relishing in evading the Panther.

Ten minutes in and they had yet to land a serious blow on each other, much too satisfied with simply playing with their opponents. They circled each other; the Panther doing so with a cocky grin on his face as he openly visually undressed Ichigo. Ichigo responded by playfully exaggerating the swish of his hips, twirling once so the other man could have a good look at all of him before smirking knowingly and waggling his eyebrows, enjoying teasing the other man.

"Aren't you a little minx," the Panther drawled, noting that his voice drew a shudder from the orange haired man.

Ichigo felt that voice like it was literally rubbing itself against his body, it was so goddamned low and gravelly. "Yes, yes I am," he purred back.

"You know you want me to pound you into the rubber, so why don't you just hand that pert ass over?"

"Ha, we'll see who's pounding into who in a while, won't we?" Ichigo shot back, licking his lips slowly and making sure the other caught a glimpse of his unnaturally blue tongue, tilting his chin up so he could look at the other man down his nose.

The Panther cocked an eyebrow, liking the boy's attitude. Shinji had been right, this one was a real catch.

"Big words coming from a little man." Grimmjow scoffed, before barely ducking and avoiding the knife that had been aimed at his jugular when Ichigo had sprung at him out of the blue.

The Panther cursed loudly, retaliating with a right hook that Ichigo dodged. The orange haired man laughed; seeing the big man pissed off was supremely satisfying.

Ichigo moved in for the kill but the other man swiftly sidestepped, grabbed his wrist and twisted harshly, making him drop the knife with a pained gasp. The Panther quickly kicked the knife into a corner, before letting him go and falling back.

Ichigo hunched over slightly, gripping his wrist and glaring at him.

"Not so cocky now, are we?" The Panther King grinned, watching the golden eyes flash murderously.

Ichigo growled, and the Panther flew at him, and Ichigo launched himself at the other man in a flurry of kicks and punches. His fist impacted with a jaw, drawing first blood, but his joy was short lived as he received a painful kick right in his solar plexus.

The Panther King spat blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, watching impassively as his opponent gasped in pain and staggered, clutching his injured core. The boy was still standing though, and Grimmjow was impressed. He had meant to punch him in the face, get some blood flowing, but something in him didn't want to. The boy's face was much too beautiful for that. Looked like he'd just have to make him bleed from other places on his body.

Before the boy could recover, he dove in again, but Ichigo managed to land a round house kick to Grimmjow's side. The man was hardly winded though, and rained a volley of punches at Ichigo's centre, most of which Ichigo managed to dodge. He still gave as good as he got, and pretty soon they were practically ripping each other apart, clawing, tearing, blood oozing out of cuts from their arms and stomachs.

Ichigo was caught unawares when the bigger man tackled him to the floor though, and soon began wrestling the other off in earnest, not noticing the other man's arousal till it was too late and the Panther ducked to find Ichigo's neck with his mouth and a feral snarl.

Ichigo fell deathly still, feeling sharp teeth digging into his Adam's apple. The Panther could simply bear down and rip his throat out if he wished, and Ichigo felt positive that the man wouldn't hesitate to do so if given an excuse.

That was when he felt the throbbing arousal pressed firmly against his hip.

Despite common sense telling him not to move and anger the predator at his throat, Ichigo arched upward, grinding his own hardened flesh into the man's bare stomach.

The Panther chucked lowly before raising his head, using one hand to roughly grab a fistfull of hair to yank the boy's head back and using the other to undo the heavy buckle. "Do you submit?"

Ichigo stopped writhing, and chose to glare petulantly at the man's smug grin. "I don't wanna."

The Panther threw his head back and laughed; oh this was just too precious. "That's not an option, sweetheart." He slid Ichigo's belt out of its loops, and squeezed the man's arousal a little too hard.

Ichigo _keened_. "Okay! Okay, I submit! Fuckin' fuck me already!"

He was rewarded with a harsh, punishing kiss full of teeth, and he moaned into the man's furnace of a mouth, tasting blood.

The big man pulled back suddenly, a quizzical look on his face. "Blueberry?"

Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the man, letting him see how he'd achieved the blue tongue effect.

"You're unbelievable," the blunet mumbled into his mouth between bites and licks, chuckling lightly.

"I- I know."

The Panther huffed and tore the black top off the slender man, eyes raking over the flesh that had bruised beautifully under his ministrations, small rivulets of blood forming a living tapestry on his purple and golden skin. "Fuckin' gorgeous." He murmured, before bending and biting harshly on a shoulder, hard enough to bring crimson welling to the surface.

He flipped Ichigo over and proceeded to just as violently rip the green pants off his hips, pleased to find no underwear for him to destroy. Ichigo began to wriggle in an attempt to turn and gain the upper hand, but that was quickly stopped when his ass was slapped sharply, and then squeezed.

The Panther draped himself over the slender form, holding him down using his body weight as he whispered into the boy's ear. "Grimmjow."

Ichigo had a hard time focusing on the syllables that were being rumbled into his ear, all his attention focused on the man's delicious weight pinning him down to the rubber surface of the ring."What?"

"My _name_ is _Grimmjow_. Scream it nice and loud fer me," the Panther King, _Grimmjow_, purred into his ear, nipping at his earlobes.

Ichigo felt compelled to tell the other man his name, craved to hear it being spoken in the man's shiver inducing voice. "I'm I-Ichigo."

"Oh, I know your name, sweetheart. Shinji's told me all about you. Welcome to the family, I'll take good care of ya... Ichigo..." Grimmjow went back to the bite he made, licking at it and scraping his teeth along the tender skin to make his prey hiss in pain, relishing in the agonised noises.

Ichigo was completely out of it, his head filled with nothing but static, the voice of the predator echoing in his head and traveling down his spine to start a raging inferno in his core. His collection of bruises and scrapes throbbed in time to the pounding of his blood and the throbbing of his arousal where it was pressed into the floor. He struggled to move his hips, to get some sort of friction to relieve himself, but Grimmjow would have none of it, instead he bore down harder. Ichigo moaned brokenly, imploring his captor to show mercy.

The boy's moans were music to Grimmjow's ears, and he teased him a bit further before deciding to give him a bit of a reprieve. He reached out for the belt he had discarded earlier and used it to tie the boy's slender wrists together, ensuring that he'd be helpless to retaliate so Grimmjow could do whatever he pleased. He kneed his prey's legs apart, and used one hand to maintain a bruising grip on one hip while the other roughly plunged two fingers into his unprepared entrance.

Ichigo screamed at the breach, his entire body jolting forward in an attempt to get away from the pain, but he was held down firmly. He consciously focused on relaxing his muscles, and Grimmjow hummed his approval as his fingers moved a bit more easily. He withdrew from that tight, clutching heat, and unbuttoned his pants before completely shucking it off. He usually didn't bother with going completely nude, but he wanted to feel all of his prey's nubile skin on his own, wanted to feel the sweat and blood smear into their skin, anointing them as they performed the age old ritual of rutting. He spat into his palm, not willing to take the boy completely dry, and slathered himself till he was satisfied with the slick between his precome and his saliva.

Grimmjow draped himself over his prey's wonderfully sculpted back, shuddering as his nipples rubbed against sweaty shoulder blades. He latched onto the nape of Ichigo's neck, growling his dominance as the boy whimpered beneath him in pain and need. Before he could plunge into his prey's heat, however, he hesitated, cocking his head to listen to what he was trying to say.

Ichigo had to gulp several times before his voice came back to him. "I wwa- want to see you, want to see your face, ah," he managed to get out between gasps and shudders, praying for his request to be fulfilled. He wanted to see Grimmjow's face as he pounded him into the floor, _needed_ to see those glorious eyes as he lost himself under his expert touch.

Grimmjow hummed next to his ears, massaging his hips as he seemed to contemplate what he'd just been asked. "What's the magic word, sweetheart?" He leered, teasing and tormenting the slender male beneath him.

"Puh- please!"

The blue eyed demon laughed, "Please what, I-chi-go?"

"_Please_, please fuck me!"

"You want me to fuck you on your back, with your legs in the air as I pound into your tight hole?"

"Yea- Yes! Please!"

Grimmjow snarled a savage, animalistic sound as he easily flipped his prey to lie on his back, before pulling his thighs apart and spearing him in one brutal thrust.

Ichigo howled and arched right off the floor, his bound hands clawing at each other in a failed attempt to ground himself. The pain was unimaginable, burning him and cleansing him completely. In this moment, there was nothing but the large man who was manhandling him oh so delightfully, bringing him pain and pleasure as he took Ichigo to highs he'd never considered possible, white hot flames flaring out from his core.

Then Grimmjow was bending forward, his punishing pace never wavering as he freed his wrists from the leather restrains. Ichigo immediately brought his hands around the man's shoulders, digging in with his fingers and tearing lines into the skin with his short nails. Grimmjow allowed it, and moved to bite and suck at a caramel nub, releasing the captured legs so they could wrap around his waist and pull him deeper into the orange haired man's welcoming body.

"Guh- ah- Grimm-jowww..." Ichigo moaned, feeling crackling energy coil at the pit of his stomach. "Harder- give it to me harder!"

The panther king grunted, licking long stripes along the boy's slender neck even as he tilted his hips and upped the pace so he was fucking Ichigo into the floor, ramming into his prostate with each violent stroke. They were covered in each others' sweat and blood, and they painted a picture that was beautiful in its unbridled violence: two feral creatures tangled in a thrilling, primal dance of lust, the basest of human desires.

"Ichigo," he grit out, squinting through the sweat dripping down his forehead and eyes to look at the beautiful creature he had reduced to this state. Ichigo's eyes were half lidded and lust addled, his hair a tousled mess, his cheeks flushed. His lips were swollen and kiss bitten, smudged with blood in one corner where Grimmjow had nipped him to assert his possession. His mouth was hanging open and a thin trail of saliva was visible down his chin, and the bigger man bent down to lick it away. When Ichigo's blue tongue came out to play, Grimmjow caught it between his teeth gently before letting it go and covering the pliant mouth with his own, savouring the sweet blueberry flavour.

Ichigo plowed his fingers through the man's brilliantly coloured hair and tugged at it, wanting to inflict some pain in return. He was edging closer and closer to that blessed white light, and his nose was filled with the scent of their blood and sweat, only a few moments more...

"_Grimmjow_!" he keened, the name coming out mangled as he felt white and blue spots explode behind his eyes, his teeth clacking together painfully as he grit them.

Grimmjow let out a guttural growl at the heavenly clenching sensation around him, practically milking his climax out of him. He thrust a few more times before freezing, his orgasm crashing into him with the force of a speeding Mack truck, and he collapsed onto his forearms, burying his face in a sweaty neck that smelled like salt and sandalwood. He was still buried to the hilt in Ichigo, and he was perfectly content with staying there.

Ichigo sleepily nuzzled into Grimmjow's temple, sighing at the boneless, euphoric feeling coursing through his body. The last thing he registered was cobalt blue eyes gazing at him intently, before the lights went out and everything was shrouded in black.

_************continues...**_

**Hmm... So... How was it? **

**Let me confess: This is just going to be one big, self-indulgent kinky fantasy where everything is perfect. If you're here for the smutty shenanigans, great. If not... Enjoy the smut anyway, yeah?**

**Reviews are the joys of this lonely, stressed out author's life. Will you review and tell me what you think of this story (well, PWP)?**

**Thank you very much *bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe this thing got so much attention! I see the whole fandom is filled with perverts, yeah? (I love you guys, you're just like me!) Since all of you were interested in a second chapter, here you are! **

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews for the first chapter. **

**Warnings:**** Sex****ual content****.**** Exhibitionism.****Some D/s themes.****Looong chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own bleach. I am**** but**** a poor college student. **

_**Circus**_

Chapter 2

Ichigo came awake in what looked vaguely like a hospital room.

He was cleaned up and bandaged, and clothed in the baggy sweatpants he'd worn to the club. His entire body burned pleasantly, thanks to the numerous scars the Panther King, Grimmjow, had given him. He felt a phantom shudder pass through him as he imagined the intense cobalt eyes trained on him. What a experience that had been.

As he looked around the room, trying to find a shirt, the door opened and Nel walked in clad in her dominatrix outfit: thigh high black leather boots with stilleto heels, black vinyl booty shorts, a large buckled belt, a black vest that reached till an inch under her sizable bust. A riding crop hung off a belt loop at her hip, and black fingerless gloves adorned her hands, emphasising her graceful fingers. Not too flashy, but it still screamed sex and danger.

"How're you feeling?" she asked, carefully carding her hands through Ichigo's sweat-damp bangs, brushing them out of his face.

"Hmm, not too bad. Is your show over?"

"Nope, I'm up next."

Circus ran only on Thursday, Friday and Saturday, and consisted of three shows per day. They had a lot of people in their employ, who did everything from blood kink to plain vanilla sex to shibari and self pleasure, both homosexual and straight and everything in between. Ichigo had met only a few people so far, and most of them seemed pretty nice, although a few of the were a bit on the creepy side.

Nel smiled widely at him, and retrieved a smart phone seemingly out of nowhere. "The people totally loved you tonight. Expect Shinji to stop by in a few minutes to congratulate you on your performance. He was over the moon."

Ichigo blushed, feeling a little hot under the collar. That's right, he just had the most mind blowing sex of his life in front of a live audience.

"Um, yeah..." he murmured, scratching the back of his head. "I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"I thought stage names were to keep our names secret? But Grimmjow and I said our names out loud. How does that work out?"

"Hey, don't worry about that. Grimmjow didn't say your name loud enough to be heard so it's still a secret. And everyone knows Grimm's name anyway, he's been here almost since the beginning. Almost everyone still prefer stage names. Yours is pretty strange though. Moon's fang? What's that about?"

"It's just something that I thought up. It sounded cool, so I decided to stick with it."

At that moment, Shinji burst into the room with a flourish. "Ah, there's my precious Ichi-chan!"

"Hey, Shinji."

Shinji beamed at him, his grin wide and teeth practically glowing. "Today was brilliant. They loved you!"

"I was just telling him the same thing," Nel spoke up, a matching grin on her own face.

Shinji pulled out a key ring from his pocket and tossed it to Nel with a smirk. "Renji was looking for you, better go find him. You start in ten minutes."

"Aye aye, boss!" And Nell was off, pausing at the door to give them a playful salute.

Shinji smiled at the woman's antics, before he pulled out a cheque book from inside his blazer. "This is your settlement. Congrats."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the amount mentioned. "Um, I think you put a couple of extra zeroes in here by mistake..."

The blond laughed. "No, no, it's not a mistake. Consider it a bonus. You've made a name for yourself with your show tonight. Would you consider a repeat performance?"

Ichigo frowned. "But you said it was a one time thing in the contract."

Shinji nodded. "Yes, but we can always draw up a new contract. I'd like it if you became a part of our family of regulars. Our patrons would be overjoyed, and you've managed to catch even Grimmjow's eye, and let me tell you that's a very difficult thing to do."

Ichigo blushed at the mention of the Panther King's name. "Uh, I'll have to think about it..."

"You really should consider it. And it doesn't have to be only the fighting, you know, there are a lot of things you could do. People would pay thousands to watch you put on a self pleasure show, you know?"

"What- that's-"

"I'm not kidding! Everyone likes watching hot people wank. And you're _way_ beyond hot."

"Shinji, stop..."

"And if you stayed on, you could fuck Grimmjow more often, and I'm sure you'd like that, wouldn't you, you naughty boy?"

"Shinjiiii! Enough!" Ichigo almost whined, covering his face with his hands. "Why are you going on and on about Grimmjow anyway?"

"Because you have a crush on him, don't you? I know you do, look at that cute blush on your face. A strawberry coloured blush on a strawberry's face! How epic!" He cackled, clutching his stomach.

"Shinji! Don't call me that!"

Shinji calmed down, flicking tears of laughter from his eyes. "Ok, ok. Think about it and let me know, alright? I'll have to make promotions accordingly."

Ichigo nodded. Then he thought of something and blushed. "When you say I caught Grimmjow's eye... How do you know that?"

Shinji noticed the fire-engine red blush on the boy's face, but wisely chose not to comment on it. He'd simply been teasing the boy, but it seemed like Ichigo really did have a crush on the Panther King. "Well, the fact that he actually carried you here and patched you up himself says something. Usually he just lets the nurse do it, so I guess that was special treatment you got? Too bad you were conked out to notice him running those large rough hands all over your body, gently caressing you as he wiped you down and treated all your love bites and-"

"SHINJI!"

"What, you were the one who asked!"

"Shut up. Just- shut up." Ichigo flopped back down on the bed and hid his face in the pillow to hide his mortification and the furious blush that felt like his face was burning off.

"So you planning on becoming a regular?" Shinji prodded, toothy grin on his face. What? He was a persistent bastard.

Ichigo huffed. "Okay. But it's only because the money is good."

"Whatever you say, Ichigo. We'll draw up contracts later, ok?"

Ichigo mumbled something incomprehensible and waved him off.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

When Ichigo came back to Circus, it was a week later.

His contract was finalised, and it was determined that he would have three shows a month, all of them on Saturdays. The amount he would be paid was staggering, but Shinji brushed him off by saying that it was a heck of a lot lesser than what some of the other performers made. Ichigo felt slightly faint at that.

Apparently there were people who were willing to pay stupid amounts of money to watch people fuck on a stage.

As Ichigo and Shinji argued about how Ichigo should spend all the money (Shinji kept insisting that he take Ichigo out clothes shopping to buy some stuff for his performances), there was a knock on the door.

Ichigo turned around in time to see Grimmjow letting himself into the room, clad in dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt that clung to his muscles. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, putting his prominent veins on display. His deep blue gaze seemed to cut into his soul.

The first words out of his mouth were "Your eyes are brown."

Ichigo felt his insides riot at the man's sinful voice. "Yeah. The gold eyes and blue tongue are trademarks of my stage name."

The man gave him a smirk. "So you're a regular now?"

Ichigo fought not to squirm and throw himself at the man. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Shinji coughed to get their attention, subtly teasing Ichigo. "I'll let you two at it, then. I'll be at the box, come get me when you're done."

"Wait, Shinji-" Ichigo panicked, damn Shinji was doing this on purpose!

But Shinji had already flitted through the doors, and the Panther King was looking at him with an amused smirk on his face.

"Er..."

Grimmjow chuckled, the sound low and warm, and Ichigo felt a shiver skitter down his spine. "Relax, sweetheart, I'm not gonna eat you. I just wanted to discuss something."

Ichigo hoped he wasn't blushing. "Discuss what?"

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, resting an elbow on the arm rest and his chin in his palm. "Would you like to do a D/s scene with me?"

Ichigo crossed his arms against his chest, trying to keep his heart from beating right out of it. "What would such a scene entail?"

"Dirty talk will be a prominent feature. And penetrative sex. I will be your dominant. Are you okay with being my submissive? We'll discuss a non-verbal safe signal as well."

Ichigo nodded.

"Good, then that's pretty much it. We'll do it next Saturday then. Any questions?"

"No, not really."

Grimmjow hummed. "Well then, why don't we go find Shinji and tell him?" He stood without any preamble and moved toward the door. When he found Ichigo just sitting and staring at him, he grinned. "What, you're not coming?"

Ichigo shook his head and quickly got up to follow him. He didn't know why he felt so unsettled and twitchy. Was it the close proximity to the man who had ravaged him a week ago? Or was it disappointment that Grimmjow hadn't mentioned anything about it? Grimmjow was calmly walking along the hallway, eyes facing forward and completely disregarding Ichigo.

Did Ichigo really catch the man's fancy, or was Shinji simply yanking his chain?

Before long, they had reached their destination.

The 'box' turned out to be a room for seeing what went on in the ring. It was on the side of the performers' entrance to the ring, directly opposite to the patrons' entrance. It was around twenty feet long and 10 feet wide, and was furnished with comfy black leather couches and burgundy carpeting. The walls were covered with white and silver wallpaper with large paisley motifs. There was a mini bar in one corner. The glass was a one way mirror so it wasn't visible from the arena.

Shinji was standing in the middle, his hands crossed behind his back, gazing intently at the ring, where a tall, handsome brunette was roughly thrusting into a silver haired man from behind.

Shinji turned to them as they entered, an expectant look in his eyes. "Well?"

Grimmjow flicked a look at the ring before he focused on Shinji. "It's done. Next Saturday the Panther King is fucking Moon's Fang. Make the announcements to the perverts."

"How many times have I told you not to call our clients 'perverts'?"

"I call things as I see them, Shinji. Since we're done here, I'm going to get ready for my slot. See you, Ichigo."

Ichigo mumbled something in return, resisting temptation to see the man walk out the door.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at him, smiling knowingly.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ichigo was standing at the door that led to the ring, nervously sucking on a blueberry lollipop. He was dressed in black ankle-length stilleto boots that had silver spikes along the heel, and black denim booty shorts. He was wearing a bright orange thong underneath, a suggestion from Nel. A black fishnet vest adorned his torso, a gray button up shirt on top of it. His golden contacts were in place, and he wore black leather bands and a couple of thin steel bangles on each wrist.

"Ready?" Grimmjow's sinful baritone whispered right into his ear, and Ichigo jumped a little. Large hands came to grip his hips, squeezing gently and calming him down. "Relax, relax. You remember what I told you earlier?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Yeah, I do."

"Good." A hand slapped his ass, and Ichigo yelped. "Now get up there and wait for Master like a good little sub."

Ichigo steeled himself and walked to the ring which was illuminated by a single spot light. Everything else was shrouded in darkness, just like the last time.

A large, overstuffed, leather armchair sat at the center of the ring, facing the arena. Ichigo sat demurely, looking a little fidgety and unsure. A cuff sat on each arm of the chair, attached to short chains that were attached to the chair itself.

_We'll be doing a role play_, Grimmjow's voice echoed in his head. _I'll be your __D__om, and you'll be the naughty pet. _

Ichigowaited, his nerves a little frazzled. The longer he sat there, the more apprehensive he felt.

He heard it then, footfalls coming from behind the chair. He stilled his fidgeting and sat straight, hands clasped together in his lap, the picture of poise.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my naughty li'l pet," Grimmjow's voice rang out, his tone teasing and yet subtly threatening. "I heard you let some son of a bitch fuck you, pet. Care to explain?"

Ichigo panicked. What was he supposed to say?

_Say whatever you feel like, just make sure it's relevant._

_Don't forget to always call me __Master__._

"I was so lonely, Master. I missed you, and you weren't home, so I..."

"So what, pet?"

"So I... let that man fuck me..."

Grimmjow circled the chair, and Ichigo felt himself drool at his commanding presence. He was wearing a suit. An honest to goodness business suit, dark gray and pinstriped, the coat hanging open to reveal a deep red silk shirt, a silver tie finishing the ensemble. His blue eyes were calculating and predatory.

"My slutty little pet missed me so much that he tried to find a replacement for me? How sweet. But, you made a big, big mistake, pet."

Ichigo gulped, the deep voice doing all sorts of bad things to him. The blunet looked absolutely pissed off, yet he was smirking as if he had just come up with an evil idea.

"You belong to _me_, pet," Grimmjow snarled, a hand swiftly grabbing his hair and yanking his head back, "and I do _not_ like others touching my things."

He pulled Ichigo up by his hair and pushed him to the side, angled so he faced both Grimmjow and the audience.

"Take off your shorts."

Ichigo swallowed, and fumbled with the button on the shorts before he slowly slid the material down his legs, exposing the flimsy thong he wore. When he hooked his thumbs into the straps to pull them off as well, he was stopped.

"Leave those on." The look on his Dominant's face was positively demonic as he took in the skimpy undergarment that matched his hair and left nothing to the imagination. "Hmm, what have we here... Turn around, boy, it's time you were taught a lesson."

Ichigo complied, turning around and placing a hand on each armrest, bending forward a little to present his behind, made further appealing thanks to the heels on his boots.

Grimmjow set his hands on the submissive's pert ass, a hand on each fleshy globe as he squeezed and kneaded, groaning at an almost subsonic level. In the name of all that was holy, how was this kid able to hit all of his buttons without even trying?

Ichigo moaned; the hands were doing a damn good job of getting him to relax. He was just taking a deep breath when a broad palm spanked his ass, and the air left his lungs in a rush as he yelped in surprise. His grip reflexively tightened on the plush chair as the slaps continued, alternating between each cheek.

Grimmjow kept count of the spankings, and stopped when he had put down ten on each side. The skin had turned a luscious red, the temperature a little higher than normal. Ichigo was responding brilliantly, letting out little whimpers and moans, taking his punishment like a good little pet. That thong was beckoning him to rip it apart, so he did.

Ichigo jolted when the thong was pulled away from his hips with a snap, the ruined bit of cloth flopping harmlessly to the floor.

"Turn and face me, boy."

The orange haired man straightened and turned, feeling the burn on his ass intensify as the skin moved and stretched. His erection bobbed slightly, exposed for all to see.

"What a naughty boy you are, getting aroused by your punishment, hmm. You're all hard now. Does it hurt, pet?"

Ichigo gulped, feeling a little tense. There were people looking at him. He couldn't see them, but they sure as hell could see him. What was he doing, why had he ever accepted Shinji's offer?

"ANSWER ME, BOY!"

Grimmjow could see the kid's nerves in his eyes. He guessed it was finally catching up to him that he was about to have sex in front of a bunch of people. He had shitty timing, though.

Ichigo jolted, the harsh, loud voice effectively snapping him out of his panicked thoughts. That was right, his Dom was asking him a question.

"I- I'm sorry, Master. It- it hurts..."

Grimmjow eyed him contemplatively. "What do you want me to do about it, pet?"

"I want you to make it better, Master..."

"Are you sorry for what you did earlier?"

"Yes, Master, this boy is very sorry."

"And what is the lesson you learned today, boy?"

"I belong to you Master, and no one else is allowed to touch Master's belongings."

"That's a good boy. Now take off your shirt and step forward."

Ichigo's fingers trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt, the fact not going unnoticed by the sharp eyes of the Panther King. Ichigo hoped he wasn't disappointing him. He slipped his shirt off and stood facing the darkness, waiting for further instruction.

Grimmjow stepped around Ichigo and settled into the comfy armchair, before he reached forward and hooked a finger into the boy's fishnet shirt, tugging him into his lap so he sat facing the audience. Grimmjow wanted to turn him so he could see all the delectable expressions flit through his golden eyes, but they were putting on a show, and the audience's pleasure always came first.

Ichigo sat stiffly on Grimmjow's knees, the material of the pants scraping a little on the smarting skin of his buttocks. Grimmjow shifted behind him, undoing his silk tie and pulling it off his neck with one hand, while the other settled on his hip and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Then Grimmjow was blindfolding him, tying the material so that it wasn't too tight or too loose.

Ichigo began to panic again, despite knowing what was happening.

_I would like to blindfold you, if that's alright. It'll make everything more intense, and you'll be more cued to my voice. _

Grimmjow moved forward to press small kisses on his neck and shoulder, using the action to cover his softly murmured words. "Hush. Everything's fine. Focus on me."

Ichigo nodded, thankful for the reassurance.

Grimmjow pressed his chin into his shoulder and hummed. "Don't think your punishment is over, boy. You may be sorry, and you may have learned your lesson, but you haven't made it up to me yet."

He leaned back in the chair, pulling Ichigo along with him, before he pulled the golden eyed man's thighs apart and higher, opening him up so he was completely exposed.

Ichigo whimpered and blushed horribly, his eyes scrunched shut underneath the tie, mortified. At least Grimmjow seemed to pick up on his discomfort, and nuzzled his temple and placed kisses on his neck to distract him as he gently pulled his legs further apart and cuffed his ankles to the shackles, keeping him spread wide open. The silver spikes on his heels glinted in the light, and brought attention to his sculpted calves.

The larger man's hands slipped under the flimsy shirt, rubbing at his abdominal muscles and his sides, slowly moving higher and higher until they were rolling his nubs under their palms, making Ichigo let out a gasp and a small moan.

"What will you do to make it up to me, pet?" Grimmjow rumbled from behind, the movement of his chest sending pleasant shivers down Ichigo's back.

"Anything, Master..."

"Anything at all?" Grimmjow sing-songed, and Ichigo could hear the smirk in his voice. That's when he knew he had unwittingly dug his own grave.

"In that case... I want you to touch yourself, pet."

See, he knew it.

"M-Master?" Ichigo whimpered, did Grimmjow really expect him to do that?

"You told me you'd do anything, didn't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Are you disobeying me, boy?"

The sharp, authoritative tone was what pushed Ichigo into gripping his cock, his other hand moving to fondle his balls. The bangles on his hand made a soft jingling noise in the silence.

Grimmjow's hands were planted at his hip, while he nibbled at Ichigo's ear lobes.

"How does it feel to touch your cock, pet?"

Ichigo moaned softly, "It feels good, Master..."

"Tell me more."

"It feels... Hot and electric... I wish.. I wish you were the one touching me, Master, ah!"

Grimmjow smirked, this kid was doing better than he expected. When Ichigo's strokes began to speed up in a way that indicated he was close to coming, he gently puled his hands away and slid a cock ring onto him, making the sub whine in disappointment.

"Didn't think I'd let you come so easily now, did you? Your rod looks so cute and hard now." He chucked darkly, rubbing the base of his erection and making his boy moan and curse lightly under his breath, before he rubbed his stomach and sides, trailing his hands upward toward the round neck of the shirt, and simply ripping it in half.

The sound of the flimsy material tearing was loud and sudden, and Ichigo jumped before relaxing into his chest again. He pinched the nubs and kneaded his pectorals, now unrestricted by the cloth. What could he say, he loved tearing the clothes off people, and this sumptuous strawberry was practically begging for it.

"What do you want now, pet? Would you like me to give you my big cock?"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically.

"Tell me what you want, boy. Use your words."

"Yes, Master, I want you to fill me up with your big cock, please!"

"Hmm, is that so? Do you think I should give it to you after you've been such a bad boy today?"

"I'm so- sorry, Master, I'll be good for you, I'll be good, I swear!"

Grimmjow chuckled again, rubbing little circles on the insides of Ichigo's thigh, where the skin was satin soft and hypersensitive. He wanted to flip him around, wanted to lick the arch of his eyebrows, nibble the soft pout of his plush lips. "Why don't you go ahead and prepare yourself so I can give you what you want, yeah?"

Ichigo swallowed a couple of times before he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking and slathering his fingers with saliva, while the other hand lowered to lift his balls, the little finger rubbing at his perineum. He moaned softly when Grimmjow slid his hands underneath his legs and kneaded at his ass, latching onto his neck to suck a bright red hickey.

"That's right, pet, get nice and wet for my huge dick," Grimmjow growled, and Ichigo shuddered. He could feel the man's arousal underneath him, the bulge confined by the pants he was wearing. "Get yourself good and slick. Does it feel good when you touch your pretty li'l hole?"

"Mm- Master..." he groaned, circling his entrance with his slick fingers, before gently pushing one inside and sliding it in and out. "Ha, haa... Master, may I add- ah- another one, please..."

"You may," his Master permitted him, and Ichigo quickly thrust another finger inside, while his other hand went to stroke his painful erection.

"Ah-ahh," Grimmjow chided, pulling the hand away and bringing it to curl around his neck, so Ichigo had something to hold on to while his Master teased and tormented him.

Ichigo's moans were steadily growing in volume, his entire body taut as a bowstring, pleasure clouding his senses till he forgot that he was nervous at all.

"Ma-Master, please..."

"What do you want, my good boy?"

Ichigo keened at the praise, squirming as best as he could with his legs still spread wide apart. "I want Master's hard cock inside me, I want Master to take me now, ah, Masterrrr..."

"Do you want me to fill you up, pet?

"Ye- yes!"

"D' you want me to stuff you full of my cock, an' remove that fuckin' bastard's scent from your skin?" Grimmjow growled, squeezing a little too harshly at the soft flesh of his pet's bottom.

"Yes, yes, Master, fill me up with your thick cock, uhh.."

"What's the magic word, sweet heart?"

"Please! Please!"

The words were barely out of his mouth when Grimmjow thrust into him, entering him in one swift stroke, making him scream in pleasure and pain. Ichigo hadn't even realised when Grimmjow had undone his pants, but all the thoughts in his head scattered when his prostate was found with the second stroke.

"Is this what you wanted, pet?"

"Yes! Ahh, Master... S- so good!"

"Yeah? How does my slutty little pet like that? You like me pounding into you, you like me stuffing you with my juicy dick?"

The orange haired man moaned and squirmed, breathy moans escaping his mouth. He was too far gone to do anything else. Grimmjow kept saying filthy, lewd things into his ear. Ichigo liked to indulge in dirty talk, yes, but this was a little beyond what he was used to. It was strange, how the utterly degrading talk was making his arousal spike and soar.

Ichigo thought he would come by hearing the man's voice alone.

"Your asshole's so fuckin' tight and greedy, it's eatin' up my dick like it's fuckin' starvin'."

"You're a good little cock slut aren't you? How does it feel to have my big, monster cock poundin' your insides?"

"Look at you, ya filthy fuckin' whore, your hole is gonna be a fuckin' mess when I'm done with you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't even think of another man. I'm gonna ruin you."

Ichigo whined long and loud as Grimmjow continued to piston into him, bringing both his hands up to tangle into the man's wild blue hair. He heard his bracelets jangle as he bounced in the other's lap, heard his blood roaring through his veins, his harsh panting and whimpered moans as he twisted his upper body so he could nuzzle and lick at his Dom's jaw.

"Mmnn... ahhn, Master... Kiss me, please..."

Grimmjow heard the broken, whimpered request, and acted on it, devouring the pliant mouth with a crazed fervor. Saliva ran down their chins as they mauled each other's mouths, the blunet nipping harshly on Ichigo's soft lips and making him bleed.

"You love this, don't you ya dirty bitch, love how I eat you up while my dick is slamming into you, making you scream. Shit, you feel so fuckin' good."

Ichigo garbled out something incomprehensible, tucking his face into the other man's neck, needing something to anchor himself in a roiling sea of pleasure. Grimmjow smelled like salt and mint and a hint of something sweet, like mangoes.

"I'm gonna fuck you raw and flood your hole with my cum. You want that? You wanna be filled with Master's cum, my little cum slut?"

"Yeah! Yesss, mmmaster!"

"Beg for it, dirty bitch. Let me hear you."

Ichigo's fingers flexed and tightened in blue hair, composing himself enough to answer.

"Master, please, come inside m- me! Fill me up with your come, I want it sssoo-aahhh- bad..."

"Who do you belong to?" Grimmjow's voice turned deep and growly, his aggression making the words punch the air.

"To you!"

"Say it louder!"

"I belong to you, Master!"

Grimmjow bit down on his shoulder as he twisted the cock ring off, and Ichigo came with a scream, arching his back so hard that it hurt. Grimmjow slammed into him a few more times before he came as well, snarling like a beast as he sucked on a tan shoulder.

Ichigo slumped in a boneless heap in the muscular man's lap, mouth hanging open and panting raggedly as he tucked his face into the side of Grimmjow's neck. His eyes were squeezed shut behind the tie, and both his hands were hooked around the blunette's thick, corded neck. He felt Grimmjow place a small, sweet kiss on his temple as he rubbed his sides gently, the heat from the light fading away.

"That was brilliant, sweetheart."

_************continues...**_

**I just reread this stuff and I'm like... Boy.. Did I really write this?! O.O**

**I actually wrote eight pages of depraved, kinky sex... All just for you guys... It is your moral duty as a fellow pervert to tell me what you think, so I'm encouraged to continue writing more depraved kinky sex! Circle of life, yo! (I don't think this is what Mufasa had in mind, though)**

**So... Want more?**

***cackles* Please review, guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Circus is now gonna be a series! Wahoo! *fist pump* **

**Come, my lovelies, let us all be depraved and kinky together!**

**Also, I'm surprised no one seemed to mention anything about the couple we saw from the box? Hmm.**

**I've used three songs for this one:**

**Gimme more- Britney Spears, Pomp and circumstance- Hiroshi Kamiya, Supermassive black hole- Muse (that song is bitchin' sexy I couldn't help myself, sorry!)**

**Warnings:**** Sex****ual content****.**** Language. A pairing other than GrimmIchi**

**Disclaimer:****Nope, I still don't own Bleach. I do not own the songs I've used either.****I claim and own Damian Lamb, my precious OC.**

_**Circus**_

Chapter 3

Grimmjow waited in the darkness, sticky with sweat and come, a hundred and sixty pounds of sexed out man sprawled in his lap. That was some crazy amazing sex he'd just had, and he needed a few minutes to recoup and get his breath back.

Ichigo had conked off almost immediately after they were done, and Grimmjow had to say it was pretty cute. It had been like that during their first time as well; one minute they were staring into each others' eyes, and the next— bam!— black out.

He was still inside Ichigo and was still half hard. He sighed.

With a bit of careful maneuvering, he got himself stuffed into his pants and buttoned up. He reached out and undid the shackles, gently moving Ichigo's legs so he didn't hurt too much. It was a bitch to spend time in the spreader chair, or 'arm chair of the screaming thighs' as Nel like to call it.

Ichigo sleepily nuzzled into his neck, letting out little puffs of breath. He chuckled lightly, carefully gathering the boy in his arms, and stood up. There was a half hour break between each show, enough for the performers to get away and the maintenance crew to clean up and remove or place props as necessary. How they did it in the darkness was a mystery, and one that Shinji would never reveal, because he was a bastard when it came to those.

He made his way to the exit, and turned left in the dimly lit hallway. The maintenance crew of four were standing there, waiting for him to come out so they could go in. He stopped at the second door, and one of the crew, a mousy blonde kid (Di roy? Di ray?) opened it for him seeing as he couldn't do it himself with his arms full of Ichigo.

He stepped inside, and breathed out a sigh of relief when the warm steam hit him in the face.

The R&amp;R room wasn't his favourite part of the Circus for nothing.

There was a large jacuzzi set into the ground in the right corner of the room, and three shallow, long, oval tubs along the right wall. Two shower stalls of frosted glass stood at the left corner.

The space along the left wall was taken up by two closets that held towels, shampoo, soap, conditioner, massage lotion and some basic first aid items. Beside the door, on the right, was a low cot with a mattress like the ones in hospitals.

He set Ichigo down on the cot and removed his footwear, placing them on the floor next to its metal legs. Then he slid off the bangles and undid the bracelets, and put them next to the boots. He turned his head and loosened the knot in his tie before carefully removing that as well. Seeing that his charge was taken care of, he began undressing himself. He slid off his coat and tossed it on the floor, his shirt and pants joining the pile in a minute. He hadn't worn boxers, of course.

He lifted the boy again, and moved to the jacuzzi. He carefully stepped into it, and settled down with his back against the wall furthest from the door, Ichigo resting in his lap, his side against his chest. The warm water was soothing against stressed muscles, helping them relax, and he started gently massaging Ichigo's tan, toned thighs, easing the pain from being in an unnatural position for so long.

Ichigo finally roused after a few minutes, and immediately scrunched his eyes shut and buried his face in his chest, grumbling about bright lights.

Grimmjow chuckled and stopped massaging, resting his arms against the edge of the tub as he looked down at the mop of orange hair.

"Do you always pass out after sex?"

Ichigo jumped a little at that, and tried to scramble out of his lap, yelping something about sexual predators before he raised his face to his human cushion, still squinting to adjust to the light. It was adorable. "Grimmjow?"

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Who else?"

Ichigo tried to scramble out of his lap again, and he had to catch him by the back of his neck and pull him closer, keeping him captive. "Jeez, I'm just making sure you don't hurt too much, alright? No need to be so jumpy." Ichigo stopped squirming, but his face was flushed a sweet shade of red. "How bad do your thighs hurt?"

"I never want to do that _again_," was his grumbled response, and Grimmjow laughed at that, because Ichigo sounded so petulant and pissed off despite having had mind blowing sex just a few minutes ago.

"Hmm, are you always so uptight after sex as well?"

Ichigo sputtered, looking at him with incredulous golden eyes. "You're not the one with thighs that feel like over stretched rubber bands!"

Grimmjow flicked some water at Ichigo's angry face, and internally snickered as Ichigo blinked owlishly. In all honesty he looked like a kitten that had its favourite toy suddenly taken away.

"Well, that _was_ why I was trying to help you, before you had a heart attack about being molested in a tub and tried to run away."

Ichigo blushed and looked away.

The older man decided to call a truce. "So... massage?"

Ichigo blushed harder and still avoided eye contact... but he nodded anyway.

"Why don't you turn around a bit so it's easier," Grimmjow murmured, helping him position himself so he was lying back against Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow adjusted a bit so they were comfortable, and he placed his chin on Ichigo's shoulder so he could see what he was doing. It was exactly like how it was when they were in the chair, except now Grimmjow could feel the newbie's warm, muscled back against his own skin, and he had to admit the feeling was pleasant.

When he leaned forward a bit and tried to touch Ichigo, though, he squirmed and batted his hands away, clamping his legs shut.

"You do realise we've had sex two times already, and that I've already seen and touched everything there is to see and touch, right?"

"Maybe it's easy for you to just sit in a hot tub, cool as a cucumber, and make small talk with someone you just fucked in front of live audience, but I'm not like that _ok_?" Ichigo snapped, and Grimmjow could see the tips of his ears were pink where they were peeking out from his hair.

Grimmjow placed his hands on the narrow hips in front of him and squeezed gently, nuzzling his chin into the side of Ichigo's neck. "Which one of these is eating you up the most: the fact that we're sharing a hot tub, the fact that I'm making small talk, the fact that we fucked in front of some perverts, or the fact that I fucked you at all?"

"It's the... It's that... I feel all these eyes on me and I feel like I'm... I don't like it..."

Grimmjow frowned. He'd been here long enough, and he'd seen plenty of people join them, thinking one thing, only to end up backing out when they realised how terribly they had underestimated the emotional and psychological impact of putting on a live sex show. Seemed like Ichigo was getting cold feet too.

"If you feel uncomfortable with the idea of having sex in front of people, Ichigo, you're free to not do so. You could always cancel your contract and leave, 'cuz Shinji would never make you do something you didn't want to. The whole point of this place is to have fun and indulge in kink safely and without fear. Clear consent is extremely important, and if you feel so bad about having to perform on stage, then you're not having fun anymore, and you're forcing yourself to suffer through it. That almost equates to non-consent, and I feel like a rapist now."

Ichigo stiffened, before he slowly relaxed again, his hands prying Grimmjow's larger ones from his hips, and slowly moving them to rest on his upper thighs. Grimmjow got the hint, and started to gently knead the muscles with his thumbs as he waited for Ichigo to respond.

"That's... I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I enjoyed what we did, both times..." Ichigo mumbled, ducking his head a little in embarrassment. "And I don't know exactly how to explain it... I like being on stage, but I don't like how everyone is looking at me and... Yeah."

Grimmjow chuckled softly, pushing his legs apart a little so he could work on the inner thighs. "You realise that made completely no sense, right?"

Ichigo swatted at his forearm. "I told you I didn't know how to explain it!"

Grimmjow hummed in consideration. "Maybe... You're just afraid of being judged, then?"

"Eh?"

"Well, you like being on stage, right? But you feel uncomfortable because you feel like you're under observation, like you're being dissected. You're baring your most intimate moments to a room of strangers, and you're afraid of being criticised for it. Does any of that feel familiar?"

Ichigo was silent for a while. "That actually sums it up pretty well?"

"I'm glad I was of help then. And the solution for your fear, is that there is no way to avoid criticism. We're like actors here. We put on a show. Except, we don't fake anything. Everything that happens here is real. It's open to the patrons for them to form opinions. No matter how exciting and sexy you make it, there might be someone who didn't like it. There's nothing that can be done. You just focus on coming here and having a good time." He pushed his thumbs into the junctures where Ichigo's thighs met his pelvis, and rubbed small circles there. "How does it feel now?"

The younger man experimentally moved his legs and nodded when he didn't feel the pain. "Much better."

Grimmjow hummed and shifted Ichigo out of his lap before standing up and walking to the closet. He pulled out two fluffy towels and wrapped one around himself, and took the other back to Ichigo, placing it on the rim of the tub. Ichigo was blushing, and hiding his eyes with his bangs again.

"I'd better get going then. See you."

Grimmjow had not taken another step on the rubberised tiles when a hand caught his own. "Wait!"

He turned and regarded Ichigo coolly, one eyebrow raised.

"Thanks, you know, for earlier, on stage. And for now as well. I feel much better." Ichigo gave him a tiny, thankful smile, and Grimmjow found an answering smile tug at his own face as well.

"Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It was Sunday night, and Grimmjow was walking towards Shinji's room when he saw a flash of very familiar orange a few feet ahead of him.

Ichigo was standing against the wall, another very familiar mop of black hair hiding the face of the man who was leaning against the same wall, one hand resting beside Ichigo's head, and the other resting on his hip. They were laughing softly at something.

Grimmjow felt annoyance drag his brows into a severe frown, and push his legs into walking faster.

Damian Lamb: ex boyfriend and incorrigible flirt. It wasn't like he was a bad person, because he wasn't, at all, but it rankled him when he saw the two of them standing together so intimately.

"I have a question for you, brat. What is _personal space_?"

Sharp green eyes came to regard him with an annoyed glare of their own. "Don't turn my snark against me, asshole."

Grimmjow snorted in a mix of exasperation and amusement. "Then step away from him. He looks uncomfortable."

"No he's not. You're not uncomfortable are you, Ichi-chan?" Damian turned, looking deeply into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo shook his head no, smiling slightly, and Grimmjow felt a dash of something like disappointment deep inside.

"And besides, I was just asking Ichigo here to do next week's show with me!"

That brought Grimmjow's gears to a grinding halt. "What?!"

"What? You've been a greedy old perv and hogging the fresh meat all to yourself. There are others in the club who'd like a go with him, and I'm one of them. He's not yours exclusively, so deal with it."

Grimmjow growled at the man before him, though both of them knew it was just for show. Ichigo, though, looked between them with uncertainty written all across his features.

Damian noticed this as well, and immediately set about trying to fix things. "Aww, Ichi-chan, you just told me you'll do a show with me, you aren't going to back out of it just because _he's_ being a bitch, are you?"

"No, not at all, but..."

"Damian's right, Ichigo." The blue haired man sighed. "Shinji will probably want you to get some variety anyway."

Ichigo nodded, though he looked a little conflicted. Damian smirked and pumped a fist into the air, before turning back to Ichigo and grasping both his hands in his. "It's settled then. Don't go about changing the plan because he looks at you with those hypnotising-magical-blue-eyes-of-enslavement and asks you to do a show with him instead, alright? Because I know what those eyes can do to a person, and don't you dare tell me you don't know what I'm talking about, Blue Butt," he finished, glaring severely at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow huffed in irritation. If anyone else had dared to call him that, they'd suffer a black eye. "Tch, whatever, brat. I'll see you two around, then."

He walked away, feeling the weight of two pairs of eyes on him.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Grimmjow couldn't concentrate for the rest of the week. He was anxious, and a little troubled. He'd known Damian for five years now, a year of which they had been in a relationship with each other. Despite the man's fondness for bad puns, music with raunchy lyrics, and his tendency to get horny at inopportune moments, he was a great guy to be with and an amazing guy to sleep with.

Shinji had said something about Damian being a bitch and canceling out on his Thursday and Friday slots, which could only mean one thing.

He was out getting his fun somewhere else.

And Grimmjow had a feeling that 'somewhere else' could be defined as Ichigo Kurosaki.

He stabbed his fork into his container of take out, viciously ripping at the noodles and pieces of chicken in his customary Wednesday night Chinese. He had wanted to have another round with the newbie! He'd wanted to try out some shibari with the gorgeous man, get to see that pleasure-flushed face and feel his muscles flex and tighten under his hands as he drove him to the brink of nirvana!

Stupid fucking Damian and his stupid fucking charm. One dazzling grin and poor Ichigo would have been too star struck to even think properly. That was probably what had happened.

At least Damian was better than anyone else. He thought of Szayel, or worse, Aizen, with his hands all over the beautiful man, and felt a shudder of revulsion.

Right. That was enough traumatising imagery for one day.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

He decided he had to see what they were doing. He just had to. It pulled and clawed at him to satisfy his curiosity and simply wouldn't leave him be. Just what had they been working on all week that Damian was teasing him with it?

The text he'd received that morning just added fuel to his already roaring irritation.

_Ichigo is fucking amazing. Did you know he's as flexible as a rubber band?_

He opened his laptop and accessed Circus's homepage.

The page opened, the plain white background contrasting sharply with the big red 'Circus' written in sophisticated capital letters.

The rest of the page was empty except for a box for a password and an ok button.

He entered his personal password and waited for the members' page to load, absently smirking at Shinji's careful way of handling things.

There were absolutely no pictures on the site. The background on all the pages were white, with a faint silver paisley pattern. There were only three main pages: one for the schedule of the performances of the current week and the next, another that had a list and short description of all the performers in their employ, and the third page was a comment/query page that patrons could use to book private performances and provide feedback. He clicked on the schedule tab, and chose Saturday, seeing what he was looking for in the third slot.

**Moon's Fang and the Incubus Prince**

**Come find out for yourself what they plan to do. They're being secretive as fuck about it, and that can only mean one thing:**

**You're going to get your minds blown with the big reveal.**

**Tagged: moon's fang, incubus prince, unknown**

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow at that. Shinji rarely ever used the unknown tag, because it was extremely important to properly describe what kinks were going to be played out. Not everyone liked the same things, and since each performance catered to a particular kink, patrons had to know exactly what was going on so they didn't accidentally end up at something they didn't like.

The other two slots were fairly plain, one a self pleasure show, and the other a light bondage session between two women. These weren't exactly niche, so they could be enjoyed by anyone without inhibition.

That meant the third show was also going to be something general, but he still had a hard time coming up with an idea of what they could have planned.

Shinji was right, though. It would be something to be remembered.

He quickly clicked on the 'join' button, and was redirected to a payment gateway.

A million yen, huh? It really was going to be something grand then.

He entered his card details and waited for the payment to process. When he got the thank you message, he opened his email, and yup, there was a new one from Circus. He downloaded the 'pass', which was a picture of him with his name, membership number, date of the show, and a 10 digit special serial number, and printed it out.

Circus took their security and exclusivity quite seriously, and Shinji had always been quite a meticulous bastard.

Well, nothing left to do now except wait and puzzle out what those two were planning.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Saturday night, finally.

He stepped out of his midnight blue Jaguar and made his way to the nondescript entrance of the club, where Love, the bouncer, was leaning against the wall and staring at an iPad.

He held out his pass and returned the smirk that the man gave him.

He waited with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans as Love checked off the serial number in the list he had.

"I suppose you don't need an escort, Jaegerjaquez?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "You suppose correctly."

Love wished him a pleasant time, and he stepped into the dark passage that would lead to the arena. The entrance to the arena was slightly bright, meaning the spotlight was on. The rest of the hall was dark as pitch of course, and he used the illuminated stage like a lodestone to guide himself, flicking casual glances at the women on stage.

He stepped into an aisle in one of the front rows, where there were more single chairs than loungers and couches. He trailed a hand along the headrests till he found an empty spot, a nicely stuffed, cozy armchair that molded to his frame. He closed his eyes and waited for the final show to start.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Grimmjow's breath hitched the lights came on.

The pole was up.

No, not his dick. He meant the dancer's pole, long, sturdy, rising from the floor of the ring, which would have been stripped of the safety mats, leaving the polished hard wood flooring exposed.

The pole went through the ceiling, thick enough to comfortably grip with your hands, gleaming chrome in the muted light.

A slow, pounding bass started up, and Grimmjow felt a strange sense of apprehension start up in his stomach.

And now he knew why.

They were walking out on stage just now, Grimmjow could vaguely see their shapes in the pitch darkness that lay outside the reach of the spotlight.

And then they stepped into the light, and Grimmjow felt all his blood flow south. Now the pole _really_ was up.

Ichigo and Damian were in the spotlight, standing tall and proud, identical naughty, cocky smirks on their angelic, gorgeous faces, orange hair sticking out rebelliously, black hair falling in messy waves. They had one hand on their cocked hips, while the others were tangled in each other.

Grimmjow swallowed, his eyes wandering down to rove over the rest of their bodies.

Damian was looking delectable as always, wearing knee length, pencil heeled boots that laced up all the way to the top, and neon green fishnet stockings that were swallowed by a large, over sized grey cowl neck sweater that reached mid thigh. The shoulders were loose on him and the sleeves flared out at the end like a bell and covered his hands.

Ichigo, though, took Grimmjow's breath away.

He was also wearing pencil heeled boots, but his were thigh high, and seemed like they were zip-up. There was a large, circular, silver buckle on the outer ankle of each boot, and a line of blunt spikes running down the outer side, from thigh to buckle. And the cherry on top of a drool-worthy cake, was the over sized white button down shirt that hung loose on Ichigo's lithe frame, the shoulder joints of the shirt falling almost to the middle of his upper arm, and the cuffs left unbuttoned and swallowing up his hands. The top button of the shirt was left open and showed a tantalising sliver of smooth, tan chest. The shirt gave him an aura of adorable, innocent seduction, but the thigh highs screamed raunchy X-rated fucking. It was brilliant, the collision of two polar opposites in one entity, and he vaguely wondered who came up with the idea, even as the bass faded and synthetic beats picked up, echoing in the hall and seemingly vibrating through him.

A female voice started singing, the voice thin and purring and moaning.

Grimmjow's amusement at the fact that they had chosen a Britney Spears track seemed cloudy and hazy, pushed to the background by the intense lust he felt at the sight of the two men on stage, focusing on Ichigo more so than Damian.

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna go that extra mile for you _

_You got my display of affection _

_Feels like no one else in the room_

They moved in tandem, at first simply tapping their feet and snapping their fingers in time to the beat, before nodding their heads as well. They turned to each other, running a single finger down the other's chest, slow, lazy smirks on their faces.

_We can get down like there's no one around _

_keep on rockin', keep on rockin'_

Ichigo grabbed Damian by his hips and pulled him close, starting a sensual grind between them as the latter raised his hands and tugged at his hair.

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing _

_they keep watchin', keep watchin'_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

Grimmjow felt his mouth run dry as the two of them broke away and slid down to the floor on their knees.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

They were teasing and taunting, laying back so they were writhing on the floor as they lifted their hips in a thrusting motion, opening and closing their legs in time with the beat as they ran their hands up and down their inner thighs, trailing up to their chests before one hand moved to their lips and the other moved to rake through their messy hair.

_Centre of attention _

_Even when we're up against the wall _

_You got me in a crazy position, _

_If you're on a mission, you've got my permission_

Hands tugged through their hair, their heads thrown back as hips and shoulders swayed, their movement hypnotising. Ichigo looked like a debauched sex angel.

Grimmjow watched, spellbound, as Ichigo slid one long finger into his mouth and sucked, his eyes falling half mast and smouldering from under a shock of orange bangs. The golden eyes seemed to be boring into his own, but that was impossible since he couldn't be seen in the darkness. Right?

The expression on that gorgeous face turned innocent and beseeching, even as he kept up his slow and deliberate pelvic thrusts, and Grimmjow fought not to groan and rip his hair out. That had to be illegal! The way those eyebrows curved upward, the way those plumped lips pushed together in a pout, the way those beautiful, molten gold eyes glittered in the lighting...

Grimmjow's breath began to pick up as his erection throbbed in time to the beat, and the two on stage kept up their coquettish moves, lithe bodies sinuously undulating, twisting.

_We can get down like there's no one around _

_We keep on rockin', keep on rockin'_

_Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watchin, keep watchin_

_Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

The blue haired man honestly couldn't get enough of how effortlessly sexy the newbie was being. It was as if last week's little panic episode had never happened, the way he was being a little sex kitten on stage. The white button up was getting wetter under the spotlight as the orange haired man began sweating. It clung to his sculpted torso, revealing hardened nipples through the now transparent cloth.

Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off the mesmerising swivel of Ichigo's narrow hips. His hard-on was painful by now, his mind hazy because the only thing that registered in his lust addled brain was the golden eyed man who had both his hands up in the air as he ground his hips down on the air, bending his knees slightly and gyrating his pelvis.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

They turned in tandem, their backs to the audience, and slapped both their hands on their rumps, looking over their shoulders and winking, swaying their hips side to side before-

_Aaou!_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

They turned sideways and began honest to god TWERKING.

Grimmjow just stared wide eyed and gap mouthed at the spectacle on the stage, as that sexy ass popped and popped and _popped_ that that it took every bit of strength in him to not storm onto the stage and get his hands on the damn thing and just _squeeze_.

It was fucking CRIMINAL .

The music started up again, and they fluidly moved to walk in a circle and spank a gorgeous ass, one shoulder raised to tuck their chin as they licked their lips slowly and blew kisses, and then Ichigo moved to grind his ass into Damian's crotch, and the music stopped suddenly, as did the dancers.

Then a funky synth started, and Grimmjow could hear a few surprised murmurs from the audience as a fast paced J-pop song began blasting out of the speakers, the singer moaning and panting like he'd just had an orgasm before he launched into words.

The men sprang into action, Damian reaching in front to rip the shirt off of Ichigo before the both of them turned so they were facing the opposite side, and Damian dropped to his knees as Ichigo gripped his sweater and pulled it free in one graceful motion, revealing Ichigo in a tight white wife beater and black booty shorts, and Damian in a black high necked sleeveless vest and similar shorts, thin chain link belts hanging around their hips.

They jumped into an energetic, well choreographed freestyle, keeping up with the tempo of the song. They had some amazing footwork, their limber bodies launching into somersaults and cartwheels, and a particularly exciting moment when Ichigo jumped, bending his legs backwards and gripping his boots, and Damian came sliding underneath him before kicking off into a single handed stand.

It suddenly struck Grimmjow how gorgeous Ichigo's face was, flushed with excitement and happiness as he effortlessly flew through the steps. He was laughing, just letting go and enjoying himself up there, and it was obvious how much he loved being there and being the object of everyone's lust. It ate at him that he hadn't seen Ichigo so happy when they were performing together.

'Laughing and flushed with joy' was a beautiful look for the orange haired man.

It occurred to Grimmjow whose idea the whole thing was. Trust Damian to barge into a person's life and pull them out of their shell and make sure they were having fun as it happened.

It was cheeky and defiant, how they'd riled everyone up with their little 'come fuck me' shirts and bone melting gazes, and then completely abandoned the act to turn into a dance routine fit for a boy band.

Their steps had turned into something a little more tango-esque, dancing facing each other at close quarters with huge grins as they executed some snazzy feet-hand-head movement which Grimmjow couldn't even follow. Then they turned away as they cartwheeled to the opposite corners of the ring before stopping, turning and fucking flying toward the pole at the centre, Ichigo going high and Damian keeping low, and _holy mother of god_ they caught the goddamned thing and swung a round in their respective positions. Their muscles glided deliciously under sweat slicked skin, one a tawny sun kissed shade, another a paler, creamy one.

A smattering of awed murmurs reached Grimmjow's ears, and he smirked, proud of his colleagues.

The song dulled for a moment before it picked up again, and this time, the two little bastards on stage moonwalked away from each other before spinning and pulling off a pelvic thrust like 'pow!' and dancing toward each other again. Damian grabbed the pole and lifted himself up on to it, sliding down the pole as he spun around it, before moving to make way for his partner. Ichigo pulled himself up on the pole and wrapped his legs around it, bending backwards so he hung upside down, his vest almost completely see through by now.

Grimmjow admired the precise lines of his body, and the sculpted musculature that lay underneath the sun kissed skin. He was a little awed at the orangette's ability to dance in the killer heels he was wearing.

Without any warning the music changed again, and a roiling electric guitar riff ripped through the speakers.

The looks on Damian's and Ichigo's faces changed as well, turning from childish glee into a confident, seductive veneer, replete with lascivious smirks, cocked eyebrows and heavy lidded eyes as they circled each other around the pole.

Damian slid a hand down the shiny surface of the pole, keeping a burning gaze on Ichigo as he wrapped a leg around the pole, grinding against the metal. Ichigo licked his lips and caught the boot clad leg that was in the air, pulling it toward him and wrapping it around his waist, keeping the pole trapped between them.

_Ooh baby don't you know I suffer_

_Ooh baby can__you hear me moan?_

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

They slid down the pole a little before Ichigo let go of the leg and Damian pulled away, and Ichigo caught hold of the pole with both his hands so he could lift his feet off the ground, stretching them straight out so the toes pointed at the ceiling before bending his knees and dropping to his feet.

They moved slowly and sensually, as they stood on two sides of the prop and placed a hand on it, lifting one leg high in a beautiful standing split, before bringing the leg back down and swaying their hips side to side in a slow drop to the floor.

They knelt, their knees placed wide apart as they ran a their hands down their chests. The Incubus Prince gripped the hem of his vest,and raised it, exposing a sliver of his washboard abs, while Ichigo hooked his thumbs under his shoulder straps and pulled them to rest on his arm. They reached back and held their ankles, bringing their hips forward to roll and buck them into the air.

They rose to their feet, strutting to the pole, positioning themselves so Damian was leaning against it with his hands raised and holding on to the metal, as Ichigo grabbed his hips and pulled him forward to grind into.

Then Ichigo was pulling his shirt off, and Damian was ripping apart his own vest, and they went at each others' mouths like they were starving. Their lips and tongues smacked together, smearing saliva all over their jaws and necks. It was a messy and arousing kiss, and Grimmjow swallowed the excess wetness that welled in his mouth. His erection had cooled down a little during their second dance, but it was back with a vengeance now.

The black haired man grinned deviously as he clutched at Ichigo's hair and tugged, and the slightly shorter orangette responded by viciously yanking at Damian's belt, pulling it out of the loops, and ripping at the tear-away black shorts, which fell to the ground in tatters.

They were standing sideways, so Grimmjow could easily see what was going on between them. Damian's cock was hard and jutting straight up from his crotch, already wet and glistening with precum under the bright spotlight. Ichigo was sporting an impressive tent in the confines of his shorts as well, and he unabashedly bucked his hips against the naked skin before him with a look of saucy glee on his face.

It was Grimmjow's first time seeing the man so dominant and in control, and it sent a zing of pleasure down his spine.

Damian wasted no time undoing the button and fly on Ichigo's pants, and was soon reaching inside to pull out the man's impressive length, rock hard and dripping with wetness. Ichigo moaned, the sound audible even above the music.

The Incubus Prince grinned like the cat that got the cream as he turned them so Moon's Fang was situated against the pole, dropped to his knees, and swallowed his dick in one go.

Ichigo threw his head back and let out a strangled roar, his hands tangling in a nest of thick, wavy black hair, and he used the grip to hold Damian's head still as he face fucked him with measured, slow strokes. His upper back and head were braced against the pole, but he pushed his hips outward so he slid down on the pole a little, watching the head bobbing on his cock with dark, hungry eyes.

The Panther King watched, eyes glazed in lust as he saw the perfect musculature of the lithe man's torso contract and flex, the abs crunching with each thrust timed to match the song, as if it was a part of the dance.

The veins on his left wrist bulged as he gripped harder and pulled Damian upward and slammed his back against the pole, and Grimmjow winced slightly. They began rutting against each other again, as the song to crashed into the chorus.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night _

_Superstars sucked into the supermassive _

Ichigo pinned Damian to the pole, and Damian quickly grabbed on to the pole above his head in preparation for what was about to come.

Ichigo grabbed onto Damian's legs and hoisted them onto his shoulders, holding the narrow hips in a bruising grip as he looked into his partner's eyes, waiting for the go ahead.

Damian smirked and placed his arms around his top's shoulders, before glancing at his audience and giving them a taunting smirk and a wink.

Ichigo laughed, the sound pleasant and amused, before he smirked at the audience too and entered the Incubus in one thrust.

_Supermassive black hole _

_Supermassive black hole_

Damian howled in pleasure and arched his back as best as he could in his contorted position, his mouth falling open as he panted loudly and moaned.

Ichigo was smirking through his gritted teeth as he pounded into the muscular, plush ass, and Grimmjow could almost feel like it was him that was on the receiving end of that gorgeously veined cock.

"Yes!" The Incubus screamed at a particularly hard thrust, his head lolling to the side and exposing a patch of neck that Ichigo latched onto immediately.

Grimmjow couldn't see Ichigo's face clearly, his view blocked by black hair and a column of pale neck, but he could see the man's jaw working as he sucked and swallowed.

"Yes yes _ungh_ YES!"

Damian had always been pretty loose lipped and loud during sex.

Grimmjow repressed the urge to slide his hand into his pants and jerk himself off like some of the others were doing. Instead, he rubbed his hand on his cloth covered erection to ease the burn a little.

They really were a work of art, the two gorgeous specimens of male beauty entwined together, one with milky skin and messy, wavy black hair, the other with golden tan skin and spiky hair the shade of sunset. Damian was slightly broader at the shoulders with more muscle on his arms, which were taut and pronounced in his curled up position, whereas Ichigo was built like a swimmer, with a muscle tone that was compact and sleek. Blunt nails raked angry red lines across the curve of a pale ass, and Ichigo's back was riddled with scratches. Ichigo's black shorts were almost falling off, caught at the tops of his black leather boots. Grimmjow could see his balls slapping against Damian's bottom as Damian let out a litany of nonsensical words, all of which sounded like mangled versions of the words 'Fang' and 'Oh my god' and 'fuck me harder'. There were also a few 'So goo- ooh-ood!'s and 'Gimme it!'s thrown in there, lost in the bass of the song.

As the song began to build, so did the pace of the thrusts, till they were nothing but a frantic race to the finish line.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night _

_Superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_Superstars sucked into the supermassive_

Damian froze suddenly, his head thrown back in a loud wail of "_holy fucking shit_!" as he came, his come spurting out of his cock and spattering on their chests. Ichigo sped up, bucking savagely, biting out inaudible curses, before he stilled too, and his head lolled backwards as he let out a long, drawn out moan of satisfaction.

Grimmjow sank back into the cushions, his hands buried in his hair as he tugged lightly. His breath was heavy. His boxers were sticky with come.

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_***********continues...**_

**Whew, that's almost 7100 words... And I thought the last chapter was long... I know the ending is kind of abrupt, just like the song.**

**For BlueRegina****06****, who wanted to see it happen through someone else's eyes. **

**I used Damian here because I really didn't know who else to bring in. I considered Renji, or Yumichika, but I dunno, it didn't feel right to me...**

**So um... I know it wasn't filthy enough, also there's this whole OC thing going on... But... How did you guys like the whole thing? I hope I didn't bore you with the length...**

**And I also hope you don't mind Damian because suddenly he's gunna be one of the main characters now? I don't know how that happened either.**

**Review and tell me what you think, you guys inspire me to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:**** A lot of sexual stuff and bad language. Vague dub-con connotations, but not really. This is a long ass chapter, longer than the last, even. I'm sorry. On the bright side, there **_**is**_** a lot of smut...**

**AIRY AQUARIUS PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**~C****ircus**

**T****HREESOME AHOY, MATIES!****!**** XD **

Chapter 4

The Incubus and Fang wobbled over to the R&amp;R room on legs made of jelly.

"Wow. That was... so amazing..." Ichigo breathed out once they had plopped themselves down on the bench.

"I told you so!" Damian crowed, looking surprisingly adorable with his rakish grin and hair sticking up all over the place.

"So you did." Ichigo grinned back, and they both chuckled as they bent their legs to undo their boots.

"Were you nervous tonight?"

Ichigo hummed, thinking. "I was a little jittery at first, but after I started dancing, I started to enjoy it, and I guess I forgot about being tense."

"That's good to hear. Just remember to have fun on stage, and everything will be fine." Damian was only halfway through unlacing the first boot when Ichigo had already finished removing both of his, so he plopped his other foot into Ichigo's lap. "Help me please?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but he started working on the boots anyway, and Damian pulled his foot back so he could tug the shoe off and dump it on the ground.

He stood and walked over to the closet and bent to reach the bottom shelf, and pulled out a small, neon green and black duffle bag.

Ichigo snorted. "You're a really big fan of that colour, huh?"

"Uh-huh. I like how it blinds people." Damian laughed, before pulling out shampoo, conditioner and body wash. He walked over to the stall and set everything up as Ichigo averted his eyes to look at the walls, content to sit on the bench.

"Well, get over here and wash!"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'll just soak in the jacuzzi."

Damian gave him a pointed look. "You have my cum all over you. You want to soak your ass in semen-y water?"

Seeing the point in that, Ichigo shuffled uncomfortably over to the shower next to Damian's, highly aware of the eyes on his naked body.

"Uh... You do know I've seen everything already, right?"

Ichigo mumbled something and slipped into the stall, not commenting on Damian's amused chuckling.

They showered in silence, except for Damian softly singing Poker Face as he soaped himself up from head to toe.

Ichigo smiled to himself as he stepped out of the shower and dripped his way to the Jacuzzi, sinking into the warm waves of water with a content sigh.

He settled in with his head against the rim and closed his eyes, only to open them a few minutes later when he felt someone tap his forehead.

Damian was sitting cross legged opposite to him, offering him a bottle of orange juice and a granola bar that he'd fished out from the bag.

"You should always hydrate after a performance," he said by way of explanation, munching on his own bar, still holding out the juice.

Ichigo accepted and took a few sips, and they just sat there for a while, sitting in the tub and munching on their bars when suddenly, there was a loud, obnoxious moan.

_Your phoooooone is ringinggg__~ oohhh_

_Yeah__h__h? Is it ringing?_

_Yeahh__hh__, ohh... yeahhh!_

_Uh huh? Ya like the way it rings?_

_Yeaa__h__h __yeaaaahhhh YEAAHH__-_

"Damian on the line, how may I service you today? Oh, hi Shinji!"

Ichigo stared incredulously as the man proceeded to sprawl all over the tub, lying on his stomach with his elbows on the edge of the tub as he kicked his feet back and forth.

What sort of greeting was that?

And what sort of _ringtone_ was _that_?!

Damian cut the call and stared at the phone for a while, before he looked up and waved. "Hey Grimmjow!"

Ichigo, in a sudden jolt of unexplainable embarrassment, practically dived into the tub in an effort to 'hide'.

When nothing else seemed to happen, he carefully peeked out of the water, only to see Damian had both his lips tucked into his teeth, his eyes watering with the effort of holding back laughter. "Now I see why Shinji asked me to do that. So... You got a hard on for Blue Butt, huh?"

Ichigo blushed a violent shade of red as he facepalmed and grumbled something about murder. "I don't have a 'hard on' for him, okay? I just... Can't a guy simply look at a person without getting the shit teased out of him? Jeez!"

"Hmm. You've got a point there. I'm not gonna tease you about it, in any case."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Damian nodded. "Yeah. Too much teasing crosses into the line of bullying, and I don't like bullies. So no, I won't tease you about Grimmjow."

Ichigo smiled softly, thankful for that bit of reassurance. "Thanks, Damian."

"But that doesn't mean I won't tease you at all!" He waggled his eyebrows at him. "So, anyway, do you like... really have a crush on Grimmjow? Or is Shinji just being annoying?"

Ichigo averted his eyes. "I don't know, really... I mean, the man is hot and I've had sex with him two times, but apart from that, I haven't even spoken to him much. I guess it's just attraction? Why should that even matter though?"

Damian chuckled as he turned to drag his duffle bag closer to root around in it for something. "Chill, Ichigo, no need to get so defensive, I was just being curious. Now, where is it... Aha!"

Ichigo watched as he retrieved a Tupperware box and a small jar of Nutella, and set both of them close to the tub. The box revealed an assortment of strawberries, grapes, raisins, and a few almonds and cashews. Then the jar of chocolate spread was opened,and Damian grinned. "Ah... All nice and gooey..." He picked up a strawberry and swiped it in the sticky mess, getting a big dollop of chocolate. He popped the whole thing in his mouth and made a content humming sound. "Mmhh, heaven..."

Ichigo stared in amusement as the man gorged himself on the Nutella, smirking when Damian forewent the fruit altogether to simply stick a finger into the jar, scooping out a gratuitous amount of chocolaty goodness. He offered the finger to Ichigo, and Ichigo politely declined. Damian shrugged and proceeded to lick the treat right off his fingers, his eyes closed in bliss as he gave his finger an impromptu blow job, licking and sucking obscenely.

Ichigo felt a certain part of him twitch.

Damian opened his eyes to see Ichigo looking at him intently, his brown eyes half lidded and dark. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment and looked away. "Well, do you expect me not to when you're giving head to your finger like that?"

Damian laughed lightly, the sound more amused than mocking. "Well hey Ichigo, I could give you head too, all you gotta do is ask! I would never refuse you. I really like you, you know?"

Ichigo sputtered. "Wha- what?"

"I'm serious," Damian spoke again, his voice going soft and husky, his eyes taking on an intensity that made Ichigo feel hot all over. "I like you, I like everything about you. Like your eyes, Ichigo. They remind me of the tripple nut chocolate chip cookies my dad used to bake for me as a kid. Your hair and skin are so exotic, so pretty. You're gorgeous, and you smell like sandalwood... I could breathe that intoxicating scent forever if you'd let me..."

Ichigo stared wide-eyed as the black haired man inched closer and closer, till Damian had him caged between his arms and the tub, with his knees on either side of his thighs, looking at him with unfathomable, smouldering green eyes. An index finger came up to lightly trail down his nose, his lips, his throat, before finally coming to rest on his rapidly thudding heart.

And then he was moving _even closer_, and Ichigo could feel hot puffs of air on his earlobe. A set of teeth gently caught said earlobe and tugged, and Ichigo felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Damian's breath sounded louder, and his voice was low and husky.

"You... Look like you're gonna crap yourself..."

Ichigo blinked for a moment before he shoved Damian away from him, covering his poor ear with a hand as he tried to stop his blush from burning his face off. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

Damian was much too busy howling out his laughter to care bout the death glares Ichigo was shooting him, hands clutching his middle as he doubled over, splashing water everywhere. "Oh my- _oh_ my GOD, that was epic! Your face— priceless! Ahahaha! Hahahahaha!" The laughter stopped when water got into his nose, turning into coughs and snorts as he tried not to choke. Ichigo did nothing to help. "Oh my God, Ichigo, I'm sorry, but you're just too cute I couldn't resist! You face was absolutely precious!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and gave him the most withering look he had in his arsenal. "Not funny, Damian."

The man in question calmed down, still coughing a little. "Okay, okay, that was in poor taste, I'm sorry. Actually, no, I'm not..." After he'd regained some semblance of decorum, he looked at Ichigo with a small smile. "I wasn't kidding about liking you though. And everything I said was true. You're a really great guy."

Ichigo felt a little uncomfortable, unused to being showered with such blatant compliments. Damian seemed to pick up on that, and kindly changed the subject.

"So how is Circus so far? You been having fun?"

"Yeah, I have. Shinji and Nel are nice people, though Shinji can be a real bastard when he's teasing me. Nel is very sweet and helpful too."

"What do you think about your performances so far? You don't have any problems, right? Has Grimmjow been treating you well?"

Ichigo blinked at the rapid fire questions, but he managed to answer them anyway. "Ah, I don't really know what to think of them, actually. The first time I was hopped up on adrenalin and endorphins, by the time I had come off them I was already in the medic room. The second time was tough." He sighed and absently drew patterns on his knees. "I had a near-panic attack right on stage. Grimmjow was very helpful though; he handled it so well I don't think anyone even knew I was freaking out. And afterward, he massaged the knots out of my muscles and we talked for a while. He was so nice about it. At first glance, I didn't take him for a sweet, caring sorta guy, but he is."

Damian hummed. "Yeah, he can be really nice when he's not busy being a douche."

Ichigo winced. "You don't like him?"

"Hm? Oh no, it's not that I don't like him. I like him a lot, actually. It's just how we operate. I snark at him, he snarks right back, occasionally we manage to agree on something. I like annoying him, and he gets annoyed real easy if you know where to push. It's fun."

Ichigo snickered at the smug look that painted his senior's face. "And I take it you know where to push?"

"Of course." Damian smirked, waggling his eyebrows again. "I'm practically a Ph.D in Grimmjow studies."

Ichigo settled more comfortably. He was curious and had a lot of questions, and Damian seemed to be more willing to indulge him than Shinji was. "How long have you known each other?"

"Hmm, almost five years." Damian leaned his head on the edge of the tub to look at the ceiling. The way his head was turned, Ichigo could see a dark brown tattoo of a wolf's head below his ear, its snout raised in a howl. It was as big as his hand. "I was in college when I met him. The first time he helped me get back to my dorm after I got lost. Then we bumped into each other again at a bar, I think it was a few months after our first meeting, and I struck up a conversation with him. And then we landed in bed."

Ichigo looked up at that, eyebrows raised a little in surprise. "Come again?"

"Perhaps if you helped me out..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes when the innuendo registered in his mind, and he kicked Damian in the shin. "You know what I'm talking about, idiot."

The raven haired man snickered, but left it at that. "I was horny and Grimmjow was smokin' hot, I offered, and he accepted. And then we gradually became a friends with benefits kinda thing. But I had a lot of respect and admiration for him too. He was six years my elder, and he sorta became like a mentor-figure to me. I was always getting into trouble, and he was always bailing me out. We went to a lot of places together, like BDSM clubs, and we learned about risk aware consensual kink, aftercare, all that good stuff. And then Circus opened, and we got invites to perform because Shinji had seen us at one of the clubs. Of course, the both of us joined. Then about a year later, he asked me to move in with him."

Ichigo felt his heart lurch a little at that, even if it had no reason to.

"Then a year after that we broke up, but we're still in contact because we run in the same circles. That's it."

Ichigo was disappointed in the lack of detail he got. He wanted to ask, but what if Damian got upset?

"You can ask whatever you want to ask, it's not like I would get upset at you, sweet cheeks."

Ichigo scowled at the pet name. "First off, that's creepy how you seemed to read my mind, and second, don't call me pet names."

"Aww, but I love pet names. How about Ichi, then? Is that better?"

Ichigo sighed, but relented seeing the little pout the other man had on his face. "Fine. You can call me Ichi."

"Yes!" Damian pumped his fist, grinning widely. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Um... Why did you break up?"

"Things didn't work out. He asked me to leave, so I did. He hasn't really liked me since then, and I make it worse since I like to piss him off for shits and giggles. But in truth, all the teasing is just my strange sado-masochistic way of getting his attention. I'm not kidding, he is a great person and a great Dom, one of the best I've come across actually. it's quite surprising that he's been single now for two years despite the number of people throwing themselves at his feet." He paused and cocked an eyebrow at Ichigo, smiling slightly. "Why are you so curious, though? You going to try for him?"

"I... No, not really... I mean, like I said, I've known him only for two weeks, basically only for two sessions of exhibition-sex and a massage in the tub. It's a little too early to talk about anything else, don't you think?"

Damian simply stared at him with those deep green eyes of his. "No, not really," he mimicked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"It's _never_ too early to think about liking someone. You either like them, or you don't, and _you_," he smirked, jabbing an index finger in Ichigo's chest, "_definitely_ like Grimmjow. I saw it last week when he got pissed I got you first. You were disappointed, weren't you? That you had to turn him down?"

"But- that's-"

"Yes or no, Ichigo."

Ichigo huffed. "Yes. Okay? You happy now?"

"Very."

Ichigo wanted to drown that smug look in the bathwater.

The raven haired man smiled encouragingly. "If you want him, Ichi-chan, go for it. I don't think you'll have much trouble, honestly... As far as I saw, and from what Shin-chan tells me, he's interested in you as well."

Ichigo sighed. "What does this matter to you any way? If you're trying to get his attention, wouldn't it be counterproductive for me to be in this equation?"

A devious smirk made its way onto Damian's face. "I have my reasons."

Ichigo scowled at the man. "I don't even want to know."

Damian laughed. "Good decision!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and climbed out of the water. "What was that ringtone you had on your phone?"

"Just something I came up with when I was in Uni. It's like an homage to porn dialogues. Except I made it about a phone instead of a dick."

Ichigo snorted at the man's nonchalant way of saying absolutely inappropriate things. "You're awful."

"You keep complimenting me like that, Ichigo, and I might think you have the hots for me after all."

Ichigo facepalmed.

**q****pqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It was a Thursday night, and Ichigo was in Shinji's office to get himself registered on the club's website. He couldn't understand why he couldn't do it himself, but when he'd asked, Shinji had told him that the site manager was the one who did the registering for everyone.

Ichigo had sighed and made his way over.

Imagine his surprise and slight exasperation when the 'site manager' turned out to be one impishly grinning, lollipop sucking Damian Lamb.

"I'm hurt that you're so disappointed to see me." Damian pouted, sticking his orange coloured tongue out at the new comer.

"Well, you _have_ been bugging me all week with your dumb jokes and constant innuendos." Ichigo smirked, causing Shinji to snicker.

"This is why you should be careful with who you give your number to."

Damian huffed. "Yeah yeah, you can't deny that my jokes put a smile on your face."

"More like a palm on my face." Ichigo chuckled. "So you manage the website?"

"Yup." Damian smirked, popping the 'p' at the end. "I told you I went to college right? Well, this is what I went to college for, software and web design, with a minor in cyber security."

"Computer nerd, huh?"

"Through and through. So... Ready to get your performer account?"

Ichigo nodded, and pulled a chair over to sit beside his 'senior'. 'Senior', because even though the man was his elder by two years, and was more experienced than he was, he definitely didn't act like it.

"Why can't I make my own account?"

"Because there is no such provision on the site."

Shinji elaborated. "Otherwise, anyone would be able to join in. Even if we made it admin moderated, it'd just be a hassle because the client would then have to wait for processing and all that. This way, they just come here and let us do all the work. Same thing for the performers. If someone registers claiming to be a performer, how do we know for sure? But mostly it's because my _wonderful_ site manager is too lazy to make it more simple, and too paranoid to let anyone else do his work."

"Shut up Shinji, you can always get someone else to do it if you have a problem with me. And don't lie, you can't find a single fault on the site and that's only because I'm so obsessive compulsive about doing things myself."

"Yes, my dear Damian, no need to get so worked up about it, jeez..."

Ichigo peered at the laptop screen, curious about what was going on. Rows upon rows of code greeted him. "What are you doing now?"

Damian rolled the candy around in his mouth. "I'm adding your profile onto the performers page... Tell me your height and weight."

"Height is five feet nine inches. Weight is 160 pounds."

"Okay... sex is male..." Damian murmured as his fingers clacked on the keys. "Hair colour is orange, eye colour is gold... Sexual orientation and list of preferred kinks? Here, look through this list and tell me everything that applies to you."

"Homosexual," Ichigo replied, and started reading through a sheaf of papers with a list of terms and definitions that Damian handed him . "Holy shit this is a long ass list... Do I only say things that I've done already, or just things I'm open to? And boy I didn't even know half of these things existed."

"Haha, you know what they say about knowledge being an ocean... And yeah, if you would consider doing it, you can put it down on the list. Also, you need to tell me if you only like receiving it, or giving it as well."

"Um... Ok then... General: clothed sex, dirty talk, fingers in mouth, fingerjobs, frottage, handjobs, sexual and non sexual licking, masturbation, orgasm control and denial, strip tease, teasing..."

"Giving _and_ receiving?"

"Yeah. Under anal, it's just anal sex and penetration using dildos or plugs, and rimming."

"Under hard core, there's ass worship, cock/balls worship, double penetration, face fucking, foot play- giving, wrestling, and roleplaying."

The raven haired man hummed. "You ever been dp'd?"

"What?"

"You know, dp? Double penetration? Two dicks in your ass at once?"

"I know what dp is, dumbass!" Ichigo snapped, irritated.

"So... You ever tried it?" Shinji joined in with a big, lecherous grin.

"...No..."

"But you want to?" Damian waggled his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"..."

"Come on Ichigo, it's not like we're gonna tease you..."

"... Yes," Ichigo sighed, hiding his face in his hands and blushing. And then, in a tiny voice, he continued, "It has always been a fantasy of mine."

Damian and Shinji whooped and whistled, causing Ichigo to regret ever opening his mouth, but they didn't say anything else, except for Damian's ominous "Who knows, perhaps it won't be just a fantasy for much longer" and Shinji's evil villain cackle.

"Enough, alright!? Can we get back to the list now?" Ichigo muttered, annoyed.

"Sure sure," his tormentors agreed, all the while grinning like idiots.

"Um... Only fellatio in oral and in cum...Bukkake, creampie, cum bath, cum as lube, cum inside, soft cum facials-"

"Seriously?" Damian gaped, not believing what he was hearing. "Giving or receiving?"

Ichigo forced himself to look unperturbed. "Both. Except for the cum bath, only giving for that."

"Wow, I wouldn't have pegged you for a cum slut, but I guess I was mistaken, huh?"

Ichigo chose to ignore that. "- sloppy seconds and... According to the definition here, Snowballing. I didn't even know that was a thing. And who came up with these names anyway?"

Shinji chuckled. "The powers that be."

Ichigo gave the blond a dirty look. "Right. What else... Why is this list never ending? Damn... Okay... Under non-con, put down non consensual scenes. BDSM... Master/pet, receiving kinbaku, bondage, begging, spanking, sadism, masochism, paddling, hair pulling, and breath play: giving and receiving. Under Gore and blood, simply blood play, thanks.

"Object play.. Uh... Glasses, ice, sex toys, boots, suits, uniforms, leather, hand cuffs, chains, gags, blindfolds, food play. Whew. I'm done."

Then Damian set up Ichigo's club email and gave him his password. Damian was regaling him with an incident that involved a vacuum cleaner and a dog when the door opened and Grimmjow stepped in. He looked surprised but nonetheless pleased to see Ichigo there.

One look at Damian smirking beside him, though, and that went out the window.

"Hey there, Ichigo, Shinji," he spoke, keeping his tone pleasant. Then with a faintly annoyed air, "Brat."

"Asshole," Damian responded, a sweet smile on his face. "How goes things in Douche-ville? Sucky and annoying, I hope?"

Grimmjow glared, but forced his attention back onto Ichigo as he crossed the room to poke around in a file cabinet. "Would you like to do this Saturday's show with me, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's disappointment clearly showed in his face. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow, I made a deal with another person-"

"He's doing a show with Alpha," Damian quipped, the smugness on his face hard to miss. "Made the deal just today morning."

"Alpha's not even in town."

"Yes, but he'll be back Saturday morning. The show, as we all know, is Saturday night, so there is no problem."

Ichigo could see Grimmjow's features darkening, his eyes taking on a furious glint as he clenched his jaws with the need to suppress his anger.

He looked back and forth between the enraged Panther king and the taunting Incubus Prince. Grimmjow looked like he wanted to snap Damian in half.

A part of Ichigo was elated that Grimmjow was so eager to perform with him again. Another part was afraid that the man was going to pop a blood vessel.

Shinji stepped in to smooth things over, used to Grimmjow's quick temper and Damian's love of igniting said temper. "Calm down Grimmjow. Alpha called me earlier, fixed the schedule. I even put it down on the website."

Grimmjow nodded tightly, eyes still burning into Damian who seemed to be enjoying the attention. But before the brunet could open his mouth to start a new fight, Ichigo pitched in. "I'd like to do next week's show with you, if that's alright?"

Grimmjow blinked for a minute, and then his eyes settled on Ichigo with the same burning intensity, but without the violence. "That would be nice. We'll discuss details later, yeah?"

Ichigo smiled. "Of course."

When Grimmjow stepped back out after getting the papers he'd come for, Ichigo sighed. Shinji had started snickering already.

**q****pqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ichigo was standing at the door waiting to enter the arena, butterflies in his stomach. He trusted Damian when the man promised him a great time, but he was a little apprehensive. It was the same way his first time as well, and that had turned out great, so maybe this one would as well?

He could hope.

A hand tapped on his shoulder suddenly, and Ichigo nearly screamed.

"Whoa there, didn't mean to frighten you," a smooth, low baritone purred softly.

Ichigo couldn't quite believe his eyes. The man standing in front of him was tall, easily 6'6" or so. He had wavy brown hair that framed his face, a goatee, and a pair of intense, solemn gray eyes that seemed to be regarding him with friendly curiosity.

"Damian was right. You _are_ gorgeous."

Ichigo blushed when the man gently gripped his hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Coyote Starrk, stage name Alpha. Call me Starrk, though, I prefer it. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ichigo."

"I- uh, likewise," Ichigo mumbled. How on earth did Shinji manage to find such stunning creatures to work for him?

"Did Lamb tell you what I had planned for tonight?"

Ichigo was confused for a moment before it registered that 'Lamb' was Damian.

"Yes, he said we're having a freestyle wrestling match, but no blood."

"Yes, that's right. He was pretty excited for today. Let's give him a good show then shall we?" Starrk smiled.

Ichigo grinned, letting some of his stage persona come through. "Let's."

They shook hands, and walked into the well lit arena. As usual, everything else was dark, and Ichigo felt a slight jitter run down his spine at the prospect of being judged by the audience.

He forced himself to calm down and take deep breaths. Really, it was going to be just like another one of his underground matches. There was no need to be nervous.

_Hush, everything is alright,_ Grimmjow's voice echoed in his head, and he smiled slightly as he exhaled his tension along with his carbon dioxide.

They took positions on opposite corners, and Ichigo took the time to observe his opponent from top to bottom.

Alpha appeared completely relaxed, wearing an ensemble of a white muscle shirt, slate coloured track pants, and tape on his feet and ankles. A plain leather cord hung around his neck, but apart from that piece of jewelry, he wore no other adornments. His wavy brown hair framed his face, and his goatee gave him a sort of scruffy yet sophisticated look.

Ichigo had chosen to be more comfortable this time around, so he was wearing a navy blue tshirt with short sleeves and black kung fu pants. He was barefooted as well, with his ankles and feet securely taped.

As they walked toward each other and squared off, Ichigo felt the last of his nerves disappear to be replaced by adrenaline and the rush of a good fight.

The Alpha moved quickly, grabbing his arms and trying to throw him, but Ichigo got out of the grip and came up behind the man to catch him in a pin. Starrk twisted, and bent to lick a stripe on his neck.

The younger man jumped away, holding his wet neck, his golden eyes comically wide. His unspoken 'What the fuck was that?!' was met by a smile and a wink.

Ichigo wiped his neck with the collar of his shirt, and glared at his opponent. So that was how he was going to play? Well, he'd beat him at his own game then.

They grappled again, and Ichigo had almost gotten the man down when he felt that something was off.

Ichigo froze, then blinked and cursed in surprise when a third body joined the fray, one with summer-sky hair and burning sapphire eyes, headed right for him.

Shit, shit, shit!

He immediately released his captive and rounded on his opponents, hell fire burning in his unnatural golden eyes. Starrk had recovered and now stood beside Grimmjow, clutching his right bicep where Ichigo had applied too much pressure.

He registered Grimmjow's sinister grin, and felt the man's intent in his piercing eyes. _Mine_, it said.

Ichigo successfully managed to keep from shuddering.

He was being tag-teamed. There was only one way this was going to end, and Ichigo could see the pictures in his mind already. And if he was to be honest about it, he couldn't really deny that the thoughts enticed him. But he wasn't going to say that out loud.

Suddenly, Damian's voice played in his head, and realisation dawned as to who the real culprit behind this was. _"Perhaps it won't be just a fantasy for much longer..."_

Oh, he was going to kill that demon. Painfully. Then he'd leave a thank you note on his grave.

"I thought we could make this match more exciting," Starrk murmured conversationally. "And Panther King was more than happy to accommodate. Isn't that right, Panther?"

"Of course." Grimmjow's eyes gleamed as he took an offensive stance, his black wife beater showcasing his sculpted muscles. "It's my duty to help out a friend in need."

The Panther King licked his lips and smirked. Starrk watched on, amused. Ichigo snarled his (supposed) annoyance.

"I hope you don't mind me joining in, Fang." Grimmjow grinned, clearly enjoying the wary scowl on Ichigo's face. "But the Alpha called me and made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"I figured you might be more comfortable fighting someone you knew." Starrk smiled lazily.

Ichigo bristled, looking incredulously between the two. "Not together!"

"Oops, my bad." The tall brunet shrugged and grinned, completely unrepentant.

Ichigo stood his ground as his two opponents casually circled him, like two wild animals curious about an intruder they knew was no threat.

Ichigo was tense. He could feel the sweat rolling down his temples and the back of his neck, the hummingbird pace of his heart as adrenaline rushed through this system. His breaths became more rapid and he vaguely remembered how the fight or flight impulse functioned, about circulatory systems and peripheral nervous systems and how they had his body primed for whatever was coming next.

It was an almost transcendental, the way he was so hyperaware of everything inside and around him. He could hear Grimmjow's slightly elevated breathing behind him, could see Starrk subtly flexing his arm to soothe the muscle he'd bruised.

Ichigo crouched and brought his centre of gravity downward, readying himself for their intended attack.

He didn't have to wait long as he heard a growl from behind as Grimmjow charged, and he turned completely to grapple with the Panther King.

It didn't seem right to Ichigo that they were attacking individually. Wouldn't it be more convenient for them if they attacked in tandem? Unless...

Ichigo tried not to leave his back open for the Alpha to take advantage, but it was tough going with the bulkier Panther bearing down on him. When his feet were swiped out, he stumbled as he lost his balance and fell backward.

Right into the arms of the waiting brunet.

Instead of pinning his arms like Ichigo expected, though, Starrk snaked his arms around to fondle his crotch, which was already half erect due to his blood lust and excitement.

Ichigo gasped and tried to arch away, to remove himself from the pleasurable hold, but Starrk simply gripped his hips and pulled him backward, probably leaving finger shaped bruises on his skin.

He growled and dug his nails into Starrk's wrists, and succeeded in prying away his fingers, but by now he was completely hard and throbbing against the waistband of his pants. He elbowed the brunet and smirked when he backed away with a pained grunt, but quickly found himself pulled into Grimmjow's arms for a bruising kiss.

The blunet easily slipped his hands under the elastic of Ichigo's pants to squeeze the supple muscles in his ass, and Ichigo moaned even as he tried to pull the large hands away.

By the time Ichigo realised what a pickle he'd gotten himself into, it was too late.

He was sandwiched between the taller men, with his back to Starrk and his pelvis against Grimmjow's. The Panther King's belt buckle pressed into his hip. A hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head backward, and Ichigo winced as a sharp set of teeth latched onto the side of his neck. His lips were caught in a violent, open mouthed kiss that tasted like mint and hunger.

Ichigo nipped on a plump bottom lip and was rewarded with a low growl and the rich tang of blood, and he licked the cut to get more of the taste in his mouth. Grimmjow ripped his lips away, and Fang was not pleased. "Hey, I was getting to the good part!"

Grimmjow sucked his lip and grinned. "Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Speaking of sucking," Starrk purred, undoing the drawstrings of his pants, "come here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the cliche, and four hands manhandled him till he was on his knees and facing a long, hard cock rising from a thatch of neatly trimmed brown hair.

Ichigo stared, a little wide eyed and apprehensive. He wasn't sure how he'd take it into his mouth. God had been really generous when he made Starrk.

A tan hand carded through his hair and tugged lightly, pulling him toward the hard organ, and Ichigo resisted, trying to tug the hand away. "Don't rush me."

Starrk chuckled and stopped his pushing, but he still kept his fingers entangled in bright orange hair. He turned to Grimmjow with an amused smirk. "Now I see what you meant, Panther."

The Panther King returned his smirk, his smug satisfaction clearly evident on his face as if he was showing off a prized possession. "Of course. When am I ever wrong?"

Though it niggled at Ichigo that Grimmjow had been talking behind his back and was essentially claiming him without his consent, he couldn't help but feel a little thrill at Grimmjow's obvious pride in him.

He raised his hands and placed them on Starrk's hips, crumpling the cotton of his shirt in his fingers. Spreading his knees a little, he leaned in and licked a stripe from base to tip, and smirked a little at the hitch of breath from the brunet. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a tattoo of a howling wolf's head on the man's left hip.

Grimmjow reached down for the hem of Ichigo's shirt, and he raised his arms to allow the garment to come off.

As soon as the shirt was out of the way, he went back to his task, moving one hand to wrap around the base of the thick erection and the other to hold Starrk's calf.

A few long licks and Ichigo got into the swing of things, taking the flared head into his mouth and sucking gently before taking more, reveling in the soft grunts his efforts produced.

He closed his eyes as a big, callused hand slid down the side of his face and gripped his jaw, its movements slow and gentle. A thumb pressed lightly at the corner of his lips, and Ichigo obeyed, letting Alpha out of his mouth and closing his lips around the slightly salty thumb. The fingers still along his jaw turned his face a little to the right, and the thumb withdrew.

"Mmm, my turn."

Ichigo opened his eyes to be faced with another magnificent specimen of male perfection, the shaft a little curved and leaking pre-cum down the flared head. Grimmjow was a little thicker than Starrk, and Ichigo knew first hand how well he'd be filled and stretched by the muscular man. He raised his face to the man standing above him, his golden eyes meeting and capturing glacial blue. He licked his lips, making sure Grimmjow got a good show as he sensually dragged his blue tongue along his bottom lip, and smirked when the grip on his jaw tightened.

"Show us what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours, sweetheart," The Panther King smirked down at him, "and we'll give you a reward."

"What if I don't want your reward?" Ichigo grinned mischievously, holding on to Grimmjow's denim clad thighs as he placed a little kiss on the head of his cock. "What if I want something else?"

"That would just be too bad," Starrk cooed from behind him, startling him a little, "because prey don't get the freedom to choose their prize."

"I'm sure you'll like what we have planned though," Grimmjow purred, seeking to amend the alarmed look on Ichigo's face, threading both his hands through orange hair and tugging just enough to be pleasant, "for a little cum slut like you, it's right up your alley."

Ichigo frowned, but before he could open his mouth to object, he was shoved down on the Panther King's heavy cock. A low, warning growl erupted from Grimmjow's throat as he scraped his teeth lightly along the sensitive skin. Ichigo paid no heed and continued sucking the same way, relishing the light tremors that coursed through the man's body, and the reflexive tightening of the fingers in his hair. Grimmjow's skin was velvety soft, and for some reason he was extremely amused by the colour of the man's pubes. (They were blue! Blue! Not any weirder than his own orange, but still!) He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the musky-minty smell that was purely Panther King. He moved in closer, taking the whole thing in his mouth till he was nuzzling the man's crotch. The scent was heady and intoxicating, fresh and dark at the same time.

Just when Ichigo was getting to the good part and Grimmjow's breath had become forcefully slow and deep, another hand wrenched him away and towards Alpha.

"I think I'm done waiting, little Fang."

Ichigo panted, the spot light suddenly jarring after having kept his eyes closed for a while, and he squinted and shied away from the hand.

"Get us off together, why don't you? Should save us some time. I'd like to actually fuck you by sometime tonight."

The orangette snorted at Grimmjow's impatience, but he did as he was told. He gripped both their cocks in his hands and began stroking at an even pace, looking into their faces with a smirk as he did so. Grimmjow looked down at him with a feral grin, and Starrk favoured him with a lazy, laid back smile.

The two Tops positioned themselves so they were both standing in front of him, the Panther King with a hand in his hair, and the Alpha with a hand on his neck.

"Quite an interesting set of kinks you have on your profile, sweetheart. Gave us a great idea on what to do with you."

Starrk chuckled. "Interesting indeed. Looking at your cocky personality, one couldn't have guessed."

"There's a lot of thing you couldn't guess about me," Ichigo grinned, and winced slightly as the hand in his hair tightened.

"We're more than willing to find out," a rough baritone growled out, and Grimmjow was pulling him forward by his hair, tugging his head back a little and pressing on his jaw so his mouth opened.

And then Ichigo felt the taste of cum in his mouth, and warmth of the liquid in stripes across his cheeks, lips and chin.

Grimmjow was salty-sweet, and Ichigo swallowed almost reflexively, licking his lips with a hum to get at more of the taste. There was something so arousing, so basely _right_ about being marked by a lover's cum on his face. And since the lover was Grimmjow, well, it was ten times more satisfying. By the look on Grimmjow's face, Ichigo was sure he shared the same views.

The Panther King looked suitably pleased, and his oceanic eyes glittered with satisfaction as he stared down at the orangette's cum-spattered face. It was humbling, and yet a massive stroke to his ego when his partners agreed to let him mark them on their face. It was, in a sense, a sort of token of ownership, of trust and submission, and it gave him a rush to leave his scent on the delectable, exotic man kneeling in front of him.

A low purr rolled out of the blunette's smirking lips as he swiped some cum from Ichigo's soft cheek and pushed the soiled thumb between his plump lips. His smirk widened when his prey immediately clamped said lips around his thumb and sucked furiously.

"Now let me have a go," Starrk rumbled into his ear, and Grimmjow accommodated him, subconsciously nuzzling the taller man's jaw and neck as his grip loosened on his prey's face.

The little action did not go unnoticed by Ichigo, who found it intriguing that the viciously dominant Grimmjow would submit to another's power, as the gesture implied.

He didn't get to dwell on it however, as Starrk yanked on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to the man's reddened arousal. "Close your eyes," came the stern command, and Ichigo did so, letting his mouth hang open just a little bit, still keeping up his stroking.

Starrk came a few seconds later, again on his cheeks, across his nose and a little on his forehead. Before Ichigo could reach up to wipe it off, though, he was stopped, and Starrk did the wiping for him.

"You shouldn't waste lube, little Fang. Wouldn't want us to take you dry now, would we?"

"Using cum as lube, dirty and yet so undeniably sexy at the same time," Grimmjow supplied, pulling Ichigo up from his knees to place a possessive kiss on his lips.

"Why else did you think I like it so much?" Ichigo grinned, winking up at the muscular blue eyed man even as he felt his pants slide off his bottom, courtesy of Starrk.

"Why else indeed?" Grimmjow retorted as he easily lifted the lithe man by his thighs, laughing as he startled and yelped. Ichigo shot him a dirty look, but he wrapped his legs around him anyway.

Fang grabbed two hand fulls of blue hair and tugged, feeling victorious when Grimmjow winced in discomfort. Ah, pay back. He attacked the man's mouth with his own, tangling together in a more substantial kiss.

Starrk positioned himself behind Ichigo, and nuzzled the boy's tan neck, nipping occasionally as Ichigo continued playing tonsil hockey with Grimmjow. Cerulean eyes opened and caught his own storm gray ones, and a silent signal was exchanged.

Grimmjow moved his hands from Fang's thighs to his bottom, and lightly parted his ass cheeks to expose his pink entrance to the older man.

Starrk bit down on a tanned shoulder to distract Ichigo, and slowly worked in two cum-slick fingers.

Ichigo didn't really register the entry and subsequent exit of the first two fingers, but when the number changed to four, he let out a gasp of discomfort.

Grimmjow initiated another rough kiss, nibbling at a reddened lower lip as he kneaded the ass in his hands. Starrk caught an earlobe between his teeth at the same time his fingers hit Ichigo's prostate, making the boy's already frazzled mind completely short circuit.

Ichigo arched his back and moaned as Starrk pressed on his pleasure button rhythmically, sending fire roaring through his veins.

He buried his face in Grimmjow's neck, thankful for the bigger man's anchoring scent.

The blunet strengthened his hold on Ichigo as Starrk's large, slender fingered hand curled around his revived erection and pumped, lubing him up. By the wetness and smooth glide of the hand on him, Grimmjow could tell it was real lubricant. Of course, the Alpha would never risk hurting a bottom unnecessarily.

Ichigo was panting into Grimmjow's neck, and the Panther could feel the man's eyelashes fluttering against his pulse. He gave a reassuring squeeze to the plush ass in his hold before he slightly hefted him in his arms and entered him slowly, shuddering at how the passage embraced him within its snug warmth. "Ugh, so fucking tight!"

Ichigo keened into Grimmjow's neck and dug furrows into his shoulders with his sharp nails, feeling the intrusion rub along his prostate and causing his toes to curl. Even though this was the third time that Grimmjow was fucking him, he still burned oh-so-good when the man stretched him open.

The Alpha molded himself along Ichigo's back and ran soothing circles on the boy's stomach with one hand, using the other to lube himself up. Ichigo was incredibly tight, a fact that had been established when the channel had squeezed the hell out of his fingers earlier. And according to Damian, Ichigo had never taken two cocks at once. So he needed to be extra careful, especially since both he and Grimmjow were rather well endowed in the manhood department.

Once Grimmjow was fully seated, Alpha snaked one hand to hold Ichigo around his chest and tease his nipples, while he inserted two fingers alongside the Panther's cock. Making sure there was plenty of lube and that Fang was sufficiently stretched, he withdrew and wiped his hand on his pants.

Moving both his hands to Ichigo's bottom, he felt Grimmjow move his own hands to support compactly muscled thighs. "Ready, little one?"

"Nnnh- wha?"

"Your fantasies are going to come to life." Grimmjow purred into his Fang's ear, grinning madly. "Relax and breathe deep."

Ichigo nodded tightly, part excited and part nervous. Grimmjow alone was a tight fit, and it had been quite a stretch to take fingers along side it, how could he have hoped to fit another cock in there?

Too late to back out now Kurosaki.

His breath hitched when he felt Starrk position himself, and he grit his teeth in preparation for what was about to come next.

And then there was searing pain and the feeling of being torn apart, and Ichigo _screamed_ his agony right into Grimmjow's ear, probably deafening the man, but fuck if Ichigo cared at that moment.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Grimmjow hissed when Starrk joined him, the man's cock rubbing against his own and creating a delicious friction that had him seeing stars for a moment. And then Ichigo began screaming bloody murder, and both he and the Alpha had to take emergency remedial measures or risk hurting their partner.

"Shhhhh, sweetheart, you need to breathe..."

"You're doing well, little one, it'll get better in a bit, just relax..."

Alpha and Panther shared a look over a still screaming Ichigo's shoulder.

Nope. Time for plan B, then.

Stark moved for Ichigo's dick with one hand and rubbing his nipples with the other, and Grimmjow attacked the man's lips, engaging him in a rough, painful kiss, swallowing his screams and forcing the man to breathe through his nose. Ichigo gasped and bucked and cursed at the stimulation to the three places- _FUCKINGHELLStarrkjust rammed intohisprostate-_ make that four places, and the pain turned from Oh-Gods-help-me-I'm-dying to Oh-Gods-don't-_ever_-let-it-stop in no time. "Ah- Ahh! _Shit!_"

Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss with a wild smirk: his masochistic little newbie was pulling through just fine and by the looks of it, was ready for more.

Ichigo let his head fall back onto the Alpha's shoulders and moaned brokenly, his eyes clenched shut with pleasure and fingers entangled in the Panther King's feathery blue locks.

The Alpha smirked and placed a little kiss on his nose, non-verbally telling him how proud he was. He and Grimmjow set a punishing pace, moving in tandem, one entering while the other withdrew, keeping up a near constant barrage on their little Fang's prostate, till the boy's voice was nothing more than one long, hoarse, keening noise.

He pressed closer, and helped support more of the boy's weight so the Panther could untangle his legs from around his waist and drape them over his shoulders instead, contorting the slender body and opening it up completely.

Once Grimmjow had his weight completely, Ichigo pulled the man forward for a kiss, one more gentle and simply seeking nearness, feeling an urge to taste the man and imbibe more of his addictive scent. He nipped on the cut he'd made earlier, just because he could, and greedily lapped at the crimson that welled. A nip to his neck made him flinch and pull away, only to see Starrk continue where he'd left off. Ichigo purred at the sight of his two partners kissing over his shoulder. His breath hitched as Grimmjow opened his crystal blue eyes to pin him with a smouldering gaze even as he kissed the Alpha.

Soon the thrusts began to increase in pace and vigor, and Grimmjow began cussing lowly, sweat dripping down his temples and neck at the exertion of holding up Ichigo's weight and thrusting at the same time.

Ichigo's breaths came out in harsh pants and broken exclamations, his head lolling back onto Starrk's broad shoulder as he fought to not black out from the intense sensations coursing through his body. His nose filled with the scent of sweat, mint, and the smell in the air right before a thunderstorm, a smell he vaguely identified as coming from Starrk.

The Alpha tightened his grip on Ichigo's arousal, stroking in time to his thrusting, all the while focused on how Ichigo was reacting to the stimulation and how the Panther was holding up. Grimmjow had great stamina, yes, but they had been at it for quite a while tonight. Wouldn't do to overexert himself and get hurt. Muscle spasms could be an almighty bitch.

"I- I- ah! Almost- Almost there," Ichigo bit out in between gasps and moans, arching and thrashing his head against the Alpha, and all his muscles clenched and shivered as he advanced toward the finish line at breakneck speed.

"That's it, fuck, sweetheart, so fucking good," Grimmjow growled, eyes closed in concentration as he focused on the delicious milking sensation around his cock. His own climax was almost upon him, and he'd be damned if he came before the newbie.

Starrk sucked on a spot below Ichigo's ear, placing his unoccupied hand onto Grimmjow's hip and squeezing, another signal.

"Come now, my little Fang," he purred, and Ichigo thrashed, climaxing with a force that sent his mind hurtling into the stratosphere, spots exploding across his vision.

"FUCK!" The Panther King roared, Ichigo's shuddering channel too much for his already precarious hold, and his own orgasm crashed through him, more powerful than any he'd experienced in quite a while.

Compared to the other two, Starrk's orgasm came silently, but with just as much power. He shuddered into the boy's sweat drenched orange hair and breathed deeply, waiting for his heart to stop thudding a dubstep track in his ribcage.

There was dead silence all around save for their harsh panting and erratic heart beats. The Alpha shot a tired, yet sated smile to the Panther King and got a proud, smug grin in return. Moon's Fang looked at both of them with a completely blissed out expression on his youthful face, golden eyes half lidded and just this side of awake, petal pink lips curled in a grin that was much too endearing to be on a sex-ruined adult's face.

"_So_ much better than my fantasies."

_************continues...**_

**So, Yukinome23, you reading this?**

**I'm sorry about the delay you guys, but this chapter was a little harder to write than the previous three. I was trying so hard to keep it sexy, and I kept getting side tracked. Also, yes, looooooong chapter. I apologise again.**

**Also note: You know this already, but mostly everything I write in this story is completely pulled out my ear. In real life, Ichigo'd need a heck of a lot more prep before being able to take two huge dicks at once. And also, there is such a thing as a refractory period, and Grimm and Starrk should not have been able to get erect again so soon. So as far as realism goes, when it comes to the smutty bits, please bear in mind that there's a lot of creative embellishment going on (for entertainment purposes). I do try to keep it as realistic as possible, but sometimes, the smut calls for it, and what the smut wants, the smut gets, ya know?**

**Nope, I have no idea why I suddenly felt the need to point that out. I just needed to.**

**Also, I'm a little obsessed with Starrk now. I don't know why I wasn't before. That man is droolalicious. **

**Also, sorry about all the Damian in there, promise there'll be a lot more Grimmjow in the next part! **

**Do let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach or any characters associated with it. Damian Lamb, on the other hand, is mine, and I'm very possessive of him.**

**Warnings:**** Language, Sexual situations (*snort*), and some orgy-ness (I kid you not), Nnoitra's atrocious text-spelling**

_**Circus**_

_Chapter 5_

Starrk walked ahead and Grimmjow carried Ichigo in his arms despite the latter's feeble protests that he was fine.

A simple "That's what you think" from Grimmjow shut him up.

Ichigo sulked outwardly even though he was actually grateful. He didn't think he could even stand, let alone walk in the state he was in right now.

He wasn't going to try this again for a loooong time.

His tired musings were interrupted when Starrk opened the door and was met with a jubilant yell of 'Alpha!' and an armful of eager black haired man.

Ichigo watched in slight awe as Starrk barely took two steps back and then righted himself, his arms coming to wrap around the man in a secure hold as Damian attacked his mouth for kisses.

"I've missed you!" Damian practically screeched, wrapping his body around the larger man like a baby monkey. "You left me alone for three weeks, you meanie!"

Oh, Ichigo thought. So he was right about what the wolf tattoos meant.

Ichigo vaguely felt like he was forgetting something when his sleepy gaze fell on the black haired man. He was sure it was something important, now just what was it... Ah _yes_, he was supposed to be murdering the man wasn't he...

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and prepared to give Damian a verbal lashing, but Grimmjow gently lowered him into the tub and got in behind him, and then all thoughts of murder and payback floated out of his mind like wispy clouds, and his breath left him in a quiet sigh.

He relaxed into the bigger man's hold and let himself be moved around like a doll. Well, he couldn't have moved on his own anyway, because his limbs felt like boiled noodles and the only way he even knew they were still attached to him was because he could see them.

After the loud, ecstatic welcome, Starrk let go of his partner and gently chided him to tone down his voice, because they were in the R&amp;R room after all, and no resting or recovering could be accomplished when someone was yammering away at ninety decibels.

Damian simply grinned apologetically and turned to shoot a look at Ichigo, his grin widening at the sleepy glare the man was giving him. Oh there'd be hell to pay later, but the show had been more than worth it.

He shifted his gaze to Grimmjow and openly snickered at the man's self satisfied smirk.

Grimmjow on the other hand, was in too much of a good mood that he wasn't even bothered by the unspoken taunt. Sex with Starrk was always a good thing, and sex with Starrk where they tag-teamed Ichigo was an experience beyond words, and nothing could ruin the post-sex haze that pleasantly rolled around in his head.

He settled in completely and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's middle, pulling him close and snug against his chest. To his not-so-secret delight, Ichigo snuggled right back into him.

Ichigo watched through half-lidded eyes as Starrk ushered his boyfriend out of the room with promises of Italian for dinner and shower sex for dessert, before closing the door gently and walking to the jacuzzi.

Grimmjow moved his legs out of the way so Starrk could comfortably stretch out, his back to the door and legs running anti-parallel to Grimmjow's own. Ichigo's legs were curled up a little, and Starrk pulled them into his lap so he could give him a light foot massage. Grimmjow settled for gently prodding at Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo's eyes slipped closed and he moaned at the gentle touches, feeling nothing but bliss.

"How are you feeling, Ichigo?"

Sleepy golden eyes blinked open to stare at the source of the low baritone, causing Starrk to chuckle lightly. Ichigo scowled. "I'm going to kill that stupid Damian."

Grimmjow laughed from behind him, "You weren't complaining at the time it happened."

"Well, you try processing thoughts when two huge dicks are tearing you open, alright?"

This caused both Starrk and Grimmjow to go off into another bout of laughter, and Ichigo pouted. "It's really not that funny. I was totally not prepared for something like that to happen."

"Are you upset?" Starrk asked, concern etched into his gray eyes, all his focus centered on Ichigo.

The intensity of the look made the younger man shiver a little.

"We're sorry," Grimmjow put in from behind, his large hands squeezing Ichigo's hips a little. "We wouldn't have done something like that if we knew you couldn't handle it. One word that you didn't want it and I would have backed off."

Starrk nodded. "Of course. I'm sure you know what we think about consent. We would never have forced you."

Ichigo nodded. "I did enjoy myself, and I don't regret it at all. You don't have to worry about consent issues or anything, but my ass hurts!"

"Well, that's to be expected when 'two huge dicks are tearing you open', right?"

Ichigo blushed and whacked Grimmjow's thigh. "Shut up."

Grimmjow just cackled, and Starrk grinned wide before he yawned. "I better get going now, or Lamb will come barging in again. See you soon, little one, panther."

He knelt and pressed a kiss to Ichigo's temple, and one to the corner of Grimmjow's lips, and then he was stepping out of the tub and drying himself off.

Ichigo opened his mouth only after the man left, very curious about what he'd seen just now, and also in the ring. "So, what is it with Starrk?"

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo so they could side by side and properly look at each other when they spoke. He stretched one leg out and bent the other at the knee, and Ichigo sat cross legged. "Starrk is _the_ Alpha. He was the first person here, and he's also the oldest of us, so it's like a seniority thing."

Ichigo nodded. "So, you submit to him? I was under the impression that you bowed to no one..."

Grimmjow chuckled lightly. "I don't. It's a privilege only Alpha gets, because, well, I don't really think I have to explain it."

They shared a conspiratorial look before they burst into laughter, Ichigo not needing any explanations about what the blue eyed man meant.

"What about the fights then? If someone beats you, then you have to submit to them, right?"

"_If_ someone beats me. And that's not going to happen any time soon."

Ichigo gave him a calculating look. "But. Theoretically. _If_ someone beats you, then you'd have to submit, right?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'd have to submit."

"But if you don't like bottoming, then wouldn't that be non-consent?"

"Jesus Christ, sweetheart. Let's stop mulling over the impossible, yeah? Now let's get out, we're starting to prune."

Ichigo hummed and wobbled out of the tub, plans forming in his head already.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

MatchingUpholstery joined the group

LongAndHard: Whos d new member?

HornyDemonBrat: Ichigo, our newest. Remember the sexy dude that Jaegerjackass landed without telling anyone?

LongAndHard: D hot orange haired hottie?

HornyDemonBrat: The one and only. XD

LongAndHard: What's with the name?

69IsNotAnOffer: You mean it in the 'carpet matches the drapes' sense right?

MatchingUpholstery: Haha, yeah

LongAndHard: Hahaha, I lyk u, v shud totally spar once

MatchingUpholstery: Sure, why not!

69IsNotAnOffer: Welcome to the Circus, Ichigo! :)

MatchingUpholstery: Thanks! This is Shuuhei, right? :)

69IsNotAnOffer: Yup! You know Brat is Damian, and the one with the dick reference is Nnoitra.

MatchingUpholstery: I could guess :P

69IsNotAnOffer: I feel sorry for you now that you're in the group. I hope you have a high tolerance for stupidity.

LongAndHard: Who r u gettin at, fuckface?

HornyDemonBrat: The fact that you need to ask is very telling :P

LongAndHard: Oi, Fuck you!

HornyDemonBrat: haha, maybe later. And guys! I'm lookin for a partner for next Thursday's third slot. Place your bids and tell me how you plan to ravage my beautiful body.

69IsNotAnOffer: What's the starting bid?

HornyDemonBrat: Nothing. I'm leaving it open.

LongAndHard: In dat case, hw abt a wrstlin shw?

HornyDemonBrat: And what's my incentive?

LongAndHard: my dick up ur ass?

HornyDemonBrat: piss off Jiruga. Goods or nothing.

SexyAndIKnowIt: I'll get you the beta version of Hollow World: Hogyoku if you let me whip you and then fuck you.

HornyDemonBrat: Interesting offer, Renji-kins, but I'll see what everyone else has first.

HornyDemonBrat: Ichigoooo, why aren't you makin any offers!

MatchingUpholstery: Ah, but I only do shows on Saturdays, remember?

HornyDemonBrat: AWWWWW DX

MatchingUpholstery: Maybe next time?

HornyDemonBrat: Of course, m holdin you to that.

Divalicious: How about ten bars of Toblerone to let me tie you up and then keep you from coming?

HornyDemonBrat: ... Only 10? Come on Yumi, you can do better than that!

Divalicious: Haha, okay, how about fifteen?

HornyDemonBrat: Make that 20 and I'll wheedle Starrk into joining too!

Divalicious: DONE!

HornyDemonBrat: XD *confetti emojis*

ICouldBeSleepingNow: I'm concerned that I'm only worth five chocolate bars.

HornyDemonBrat: WTF, Starrk, you're supposed to be making dinner!

ICouldBeSleepingNow: It's not like I can't cook and text at the same time, lamb.

HornyDemonBrat: I wouldn't know, SINCE YOU NEVER LET ME INTO THE KITCHEN DX

DoILookLikeAGeezer: Of course he doesn't, we don't your house blowing up now do we :D

HornyDemonBrat: Go die, Kensei e_e

HornyDemonBrat: It isn't such a big deal! Everyone has accidents in the kitchen! Even Neliel burned her toast the other day!

69IsNotAnOffer: I don't think burnt toast and exploded ovens can be compared, D ^_^;

MatchingUpholstery: You blew up an oven, Damian?

ICouldBeSleepingNow: He was trying to make popcorn.

69IsNotAnOffer: We were in the living room when we heard this explosion from the kitchen. Smoke and pieces of metal and plastic everywhere. Started an electrical fire.

DoILookLikeAGeezer: Most interesting movie night ever :D

Divalicious: And then the fire alarms went off and everybody had to evacuate the building.

69IsNotAnOffer: yeah, even the fire department came in

Divalicious: Sooo many hunky firemen ;) ;)

SexyAndIKnowIt: I agree, they were FINE

LongAndHard: Men in uniforms, I tell ya

Divalicious: Mmmmmm

69IsNotAnOffer: And that's how we learned to never let Damian into a kitchen again.

DoILookLikeAGeezer: And he has never been able to live it down since.

SexyAndIKnowIt: Prince Damian of the Exploding Ovens :D

LongAndHard: He s so hot he makes ovens blow up js by lukin at dem :P

HornyDemonBrat: AT LEAST I DON'T FUCK TO JUSTIN BIEBER JIRUGA YOU ASSHOLE

LongAndHard: SHUT UP YA FUCKIN FAGGOT BITCH

LongAndHard: DAT WS AN ACCIDNT

LongAndHard: I DIN EVN KNOW IT WS ON MY PLAYLIST

Divalicious: Of course you didn't XP

SexyAndIKnowIt: How come we've never heard of this before?

HornyDemonBrat: baby, baby, baby oohhh, like

LongAndHard: SHUT DA FUCK UP

HornyDemonBrat: Baby, baby, baby, nooo, like

LongAndHard: YOU SON OF A BITCH MOTHERFUCKER

HornyDemonBrat: baby, baby, baby oohhh, like

HornyDemonBrat: I thought you'd always be mine, miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... *crash*

69IsNotAnOffer: What's that at the end?

HornyDemonBrat: The sound of Nnoitra's ipod meeting it's maker XD XD XD

MatchingUpholstery: hahaha! :D

Divalicious: ROFL XD

69IsNotAnOffer: LOL :D

SexyAndIKnowIt: EPIC XD

LongAndHard: Fuck all u fucktards

DoILookLikeAGeezer: Aw, poor Nnoitra is butt hurt I see

ICouldBeSleepingNow: Perhaps a nice massage with Bieber playing in the background will fix him :]

LongAndHard: I swear 2 god I wl torch all ur cars

SexyAndIKnowIt: XD XD

LetMeWhipYou: Heyyy people! ^o^

LetmeWhipYou: I just thought of something!

LongAndHard: Christ woman, tone it dwn wit d sparkles

LetMeWhipYou: Shut up Nnoitra

LetMeWhipYou: Anyway!

LetmeWhipYou: It's been too long since we had a party, ne? Why don't we throw one?

ICouldBeSleepingNow: Good idea, Nel. We should give Ichigo a chance to mingle

MatchingUpholstery: Ah, I don't really think that's necessary

69IsNotAnOffer: No, Starrk is right, you've been here a month but we haven't gotten to know you well

Divalicious: Shuu Chan is correct

LetMeWhipYou changed the subject to PARTY TIME!

Boobtastic: Party? When and where?

ICouldBeSleepingNow: How do you always manage to pop up at the mention of a party?

Boobtastic: I'm gifted like that ;)

LetMeWhipYou: Yoruichi! Hi!

Boobtastic: :D hey!

69IsNotAnOffer: Ok, so whose place?

HornyDemonBrat: Shinji's of course

MatchingUpholstery: Don't we need to ask first?

LongAndHard: nah, v alwez use his place

Boobtastic: Popping up without announcement to see him go ballistic is half the fun :P

LetMeWhipYou: True :D

HornyDemonBrat: Even if he pitches a fit, me and Nel will handle him

LetMeWhipYou: ;D

69IsNotAnOffer: This Sunday then?

69IsNotAnOffer: At 10 pm?

HornyDemonBrat: Cool!

Divalicious: I'm in

LongAndHard: me 2

ICouldBeSleepingNow: Not like I'll be allowed to miss it anyway.

Divalicious: I'll bring Ikkaku

DoILookLikeAGeezer: I'm coming

LetMeWhipYou: Ichigo?

MatchingUpholstery: Sure, I guess

HornyDemonBrat: Awesome! :D

HornyDemonBrat: Who else do we call?

Boobtastic: Kisuke will want to come

SexyAndIKnowIt: No Aizen, no Gin, no Szayel

SexyAndIKnowIt: please

Divalicious: Seconded

LetMeWhipYou: Yeah, lets not do that =/

HornyDemonBrat: Szayel I get, but why Sos and Gin? They're pretty nice :|

SexyAndIKnowIt: O_o

Divalicious: O-O

69IsNotAnOffer: Erm, really, D?

HornyDemonBrat: Yeah, they're ok

LongAndHard: Ur js sayin dat cz dey giv u free chocolate

LongAndHard: whch s creepy

HornyDemonBrat: No it's not!

ICouldBeSleepingNow: We're not calling them, end of discussion.

HornyDemonBrat: But but but

ICouldBeSleepingNow: D, we're setting this over dinner, don't start here.

HornyDemonBrat: yeah yeah :/

MatchingUpholstery: What about Grimmjow?

HornyDemonBrat: Grimmjow, huh? Sure, why not

HornyDemonBrat: Starrk'll do that

HornyDemonBrat: Right? :D

ICouldBeSleepingNow: Sigh

ICouldBeSleepingNow: Not like I have a choice.

ICouldBeSleepingNow: So who else?

Boobtastic: What about Tia and her posse?

LetMeWhipYou: I don't think they'll want to come, but I can ask them.

HentaiSadist: Mashiro and I are going to the hot springs this weekend

LetMeWhipYou: Boooo Lisa :/

HentaiSadist: Maybe next time

69IsNotAnOffer: What about Love and Rose?

HentaiSadist: How would I know?

69IsNotAnOffer: Er...

DoILookLikeAGeezer: No, they won't be coming, they're going out somewhere

Divalicious: Aw, too bad

LongAndHard: v still hav enuf pepl comin

69IsNotAnOffer: BYOB?

HornyDemonBrat: BYOB.

Divalicious: Food?

SexyAndIKnowIt: Pizza?

SexyAndIKnowIt: I'll buy this time.

LongAndHard: alwez up 4 free fud

HornyDemonBrat: Awesome. I'll come pick you up at your place Ichi

MatchingUpholstery: Sure. You know where I live?

HornyDemonBrat: Of course

MatchingUpholstery: ...

MatchingUpholstery: How?

HornyDemonBrat: Ahaha

MatchingUpholstery: DID YOU GO THROUGH MY PERSONAL RECORDS

MatchingUpholstery: DAMIAN YOU WILY BASTARD

HornyDemonBrat: OH LOOK DINNER'S DONE HAHAHAHA BYEEE ^o^

MatchingUpholstery: He's dead. I'm gonna kill him.

69IsNotAnOffer: Don't. He always brings the best booze.

MatchingUpholstery: Sigh, I suppose you're right -.-

LetMeWhipYou: See you on Sunday, guys!

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

It was almost nine o clock, and Ichigo was waiting at the sidewalk in front of his apartment. He had two shopping bags full of beer, and people were staring at him curiously.

He had been told to dress casual, so he'd opted for a comfortable, black v-neck shirt and slim fit blue jeans and sneakers. He was a little nervous, though, because today would be the day he got to actually meet the people he'd only had electronic conversations with.

He was pacing restlessly, checking his watch, when the purring sound of an _extremely_ expensive engine reached his ears.

His eyes, as well as those of every other person on the street widened as they followed the path of a sleek silver Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead Coupe till it stopped right in front of him.

Ichigo felt his jaw literally drop at the sight of the two people sitting in the car.

"How much money do you guys make!?"

Damian raised his aviators and shot him an impish wink, and Starrk simply smiled at him.

"Get in already, Ichi-chan, we have a party to get to!"

When Ichigo still stood there, gaping and sputtering at the incredible piece of machinery in front of him, Damian huffed and got out of the car and simply pushed Ichigo into his seat, before lifting Ichigo's bags of beer and placing them in the back seat along with the rest of the drinks they'd bought, and hopped in behind the younger man.

"Bu- but... You were sitting here..."

Starrk smirked at him. "It's a better seat if you want to fiddle around with the dashboard, yes?"

Ichigo blinked before he gave a whoop of joy and immediately began running his hands all over everything he could reach. "Seriously, how can you guys afford this?!"

Damian poked his head in between the two front seats as Stark started driving again, chuckling at the look of bliss on Ichigo's face as he buried himself in the heavenly white leather seats. "Well, it's mostly money from performances at the club, but we also invest a lot in stocks and property, so yeah, I guess you can say we're pretty loaded."

The brown eyed man casually checked out what both pf them were wearing, and assured himself when they were also dressed just as casually as he was: Damian in a loose graphic t-shirt and basketball shorts, and Starrk in a button up and black denims. "What do you guys do when you're not performing, then?"

"I'm an architect, and Lamb here does a lot of web design and blog writing. Most of the people in Circus have low-key jobs, except Kensei. He owns a night club, and Shuuhei is a DJ so he's pretty popular too."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, taking in the roads and buildings as they drove past them, the smooth thrum of the engine a constant reminder of the pile of money he was sitting in. He'd been to Damian's house a couple of times when they had rehearsed for their show, but he'd never really gotten used to being around expensive things. Being a part of an average middle class household, he found it a little unsettling. Sometimes it was so hard to come to terms with the fact that pretty soon, he would be making piles of money too. How would he explain it to his family?

"Cool, we're here!"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when Starrk pulled into the basement parking lot in one of the luxury apartment complexes in a trendy part of town. Everything was shiny and looked new, and the array of sports cars and motorbikes in the garage only added to the class of the building.

As they got out of the car, Ichigo was tackled from behind and nearly fell over. "Hi Itsygo!"

Ichigo untangled himself from the woman's death grip and turned around to give her a light hug. "Hi, Nel."

Nel caught both Damian and Stark in a group bear hug as well, before they all trooped to the elevators, bags of alcohol in hand.

"I saw Kensei's Aston and Renji's Audi while I was parking. And Yoruichi texted that she and Kissu would be here by quarter past ten," Nell piped up, keeping her bag on the floor, smoothing out her baby blue t-shirt and yellow shorts and checking her phone. "Oh, and Nnoitra's on his way."

Damian counted them off on his fingers. "Hmm. So that's six people accounted for, 'cuz Shuu always comes with Kensei, plus four of us. Who else?"

"Yumichika and Ikkaku should be here soon. And Grimmjow will be here a little after half past, he said he had some stuff to do." Starrk leaned against the back of the elevator, looking for all the world like he could take a nap right then and there.

"Are you ok, Starrk? You look really tired," Ichigo ventured, a little concerned.

Nell laughed. "Oh no, Itsygo, that's how he always is. He could wake up after sleeping fourteen hours and still be sleepy."

"What, sleep is good for you." Starrk yawned, and then blinked. "Besides, living with Lamb can make anyone tired."

"Don't pin all the blame on me, you're just as horny as I am!" Damian retorted, smacking his older partner on the shoulder.

"Guilty as charged." Starrk chuckled and Damian snorted.

"What are we going to do this time to lure Shinji out?"

Nell tapped her chin as she thought. "Pretend to be part of the residents welfare association?"

Starrk nodded. "Sure, why not. We'd have to use a different reason, though, we already used the 'we're checking for gas leaks' excuse."

"Yeah, we'll figure something out."

Ichigo watched in amusement as his three companions pondered their plan of action. Finally the elevator opened, and Ichigo was impressed with the ivory walls and the potted plants on both sides of the hallway, which had only two glossy wooden doors facing each other. Kensei, Shuuhei and Renji were standing in front of one marked with a golden 512, crates of beer at their feet.

All four of them picked up their bags and crates of booze off the elevator floor, and made their way to Shinji's door.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji grinned and caught Ichigo's had firmly, pumping it. "Looks like we're finally getting to meet you properly."

Ichigo grinned back. "Yeah. I've just spoken to you guys so far, it's nice to meet you."

Renji was decked out like he was heading to a basketball game, and Shuuhei was dressed in cargos and a long sleeve t-shirt, with a deep orange messenger bag hanging off his shoulder. Kensei looked a little more posh, with dress shoes, slacks and a button up.

Shuuhei smiled and shook his hand, and Kensei simply smirked and nodded. "Hey there."

"Hey." Ichigo blushed lightly, remembering his first night sitting in the audience. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything about it.

Starrk shook hands with the three men. He looked Kensei up and down, smirking appreciatively. "Coming straight from the club?"

Kensei smiled. "Yeah, had some things to settle by tonight. So, we waiting for the others to come?"

Nell nodded. "Yup. Nnoi, Yumi and Ikkaku should be here any minute, let's announce ourselves after they're here."

At that moment, the elevator opened again, and three people stepped out, all toting two or more bags of what had to be booze.

"Yumi chan, hi!"

A man with long, blue-black hair wearing what had to be a sort of off-the-shoulder shirt in deep red silk and skinny jeans waved and smiled, and Ichigo was a little awe-struck by how pretty the man was. "Hi, you must be Ichigo. Nice to finally meet you. I'm sure you know already, but I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa. Just call me Yumi."

Ichigo stuttered out an answer, still gaping a little like a fish. The bald man next to 'Yumi' grabbed his hand and gave him a vigorous handshake, and Ichigo was worried that his arm would rip right out of its socket. "Hey there, newbie! I'm Ikkaku Madarame, we should spar sometime!"

Before Ichigo could formulate an answer, though, Ikkaku was shoved aside unceremoniously, and Ichigo found himself uncomfortably close to _the_ tallest man he had ever seen.

"Hey there kid. Nnoitra Jiruga. Good ta meet ya."

"Ah, ye-yeah, good to meet you too...?"

Nelliel shoved them both apart and stood with her hands on her hips, an excited gleam in her eyes. "Now since we're all here... Who's gonna knock?"

"Let me." Starrk smiled mischievously, and motioned for everyone to keep quiet.

He knocked.

"Good evening, Mr. Hirako, I'm Tachibana from the homeowners board. I've received complaints that the stench of the pot you smoke is polluting our pristine hallways, and I—"

"I don't even smoke pot!" Shinji practically ripped the door open, looking enraged. He froze on seeing all the people standing there, and promptly tried to slam the door shut, but he was no match for nine boisterous and over excited people who wanted to party the night away.

"Let's get this party started!" Damian cheered, and a round of whoops echoed his sentiment. Starrk grinned placatingly at the flabbergasted blond and led him away with an arm around his shoulder, as Shinji tried to come to terms that his house was being hijacked _again._

Nel pulled Ichigo inside with an arm thrown around his neck, sweeping him along in the madness. Shuuhei went straight to the entertainment system and began setting up his laptop, and within a few moments, loud dance music was exploding out of the speakers.

All the booze was taken to the kitchen so people could take whatever they wanted. Bottles of beer, vodka, tequila and whiskey in different shapes and sizes took up almost all of the kitchen island. Nnoitra and Renji raided Shinji's fridge and came up with four more bottles of beer, and five kinds of fruit juice.

Ichigo poured himself some grape juice in a beautiful crystal tumbler (since there weren't any other kinds in Shinji's kitchen) and made his way to the living room sofa.

Damian and Ikkaku had moved most of the expensive furniture and knickknacks out of the way, so they wouldn't have to worry about tripping over, breaking, or spilling drinks on any of Shinji's things.

Ichigo watched in amusement as Nel hugged the life out of Renji as they danced, talking loudly among themselves and cracking jokes.

After a few moments, Kensei went to answer the door and two more people joined in, one a tall, bodacious violet haired woman with golden brown eyes, almost half the buttons on her shirt undone to show a generous amount of cleavage. The other was a man with messy, pale blond hair and twinkling green-gray eyes, dressed in khaki shorts, sandals, and a brightly coloured Hawaiian shirt.

They shook hands and then answered greetings, and and the woman tossed a wink at Ichigo when she caught him staring. "Hey there, Ichigo."

Ichigo stood and stuck his hand out. "Um. Hi. I guess you're Yoruichi?"

The woman laughed and gripped his offered hand. It was a warm, firm grip, and it put Ichigo at ease. "Yup! I'm Youruichi Shihoin, also known as Hellcat. Good job so far, and glad to have you with us."

Ichigo went a little red in the face when she mentioned his on stage activities, and the blond man and Yoruichi exchanged a sly glance, before the blond cleared his throat. "Hello, Ichigo-san, I'm Kisuke Urahara. Pleasure to meet you! I must say I enjoyed your last act very much, you were beautiful on stage!"

Ichigo blushed harder, still unused to receiving compliments regarding his, um, exhibitionist sexual prowess. "Ah, thanks?"

"Aww Kisuke, the boy is shy! Isn't it adorable?" Yoruichi purred, pinching Ichigo's cheeks, much to his dismay.

"I'm not- stop that!" he protested, trying to get away, but Urahara had come up behind him and wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck, making escape impossible.

"Come now, Ichigo chan! Sex is a natural part of human nature, you shouldn't be so modest about it, especially with a gorgeous dick like yours, you should be proud!"

"Oh god why..." Ichigo moaned in despair as he was dragged away to the kitchen again, Yoruichi following with a devilish smirk on her lips.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

After a loud, raucous half an hour filled with embarrassing questions and Ichigo blushing hard enough that he feared his face would burn off, he was dragged to the hall by a very drunk Nell excitedly babbling about dancing.

In the hall, he found Starrk seated on the large, comfy, black leather L-shaped sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand, and to his surprise and delight, a rather delectable looking Grimmjow sitting next to him, wearing his standard crisp, white button up shirt and jeans.

Ichigo felt a jolt of excitement in his heart when their eyes met, and a predatory smirk pulled at the older man's full lips.

Starrk raised his bottle to Ichigo and beckoned for him to come closer, and Grimmjow moved a little to provide space for him between them.

Ichigo untangled himself from Nel's grip (Not that it was very difficult, the woman was easily distracted) and made his way to the couch.

It was a little unnerving sitting between the two of them. Ichigo sipped at his grape juice (his third glass so far) and tried not to squirm when he felt Grimmjow's muscular arm drape over the back of the couch, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand.

"Having fun, Ichigo?" Starrk's smooth baritone caressed his ears, and Ichigo felt a distinct urge to wrap that voice all around himself.

"Yes, they're all very... Enthusiastic..."

Grimmjow snorted a laugh at that. "If 'enthusiastic' is a nice way of saying 'batshit insane', then yes, they're very enthusiastic."

Starrk chuckled and took a sip out of his beer as he surveyed the hall.

Shuuhei was manning the sound system, pumping out the latest dance tracks. Yumichika, Renji, Kensei, Yoruichi, Damian, Nel, Nnoitra and Shinji were dancing, and Kisuke and Ikkaku were probably in the kitchen getting shitfaced.

"So, Sweetheart, tell us a little bit about yourself, yeah?" The blue haired man purred out, and Ichigo resisted a full body shiver. Seriously, what was it with these men and their voices?

"I'm twenty two and I'm in my final year of uni for linguistic studies, and I used to fight in underground matches before Shinji found me... There's nothing much really, I'm not a very interesting person..."

"We think you're plenty interesting, and we don't just mean your kink list," Starrk smirked and nudged Ichigo's shoulder playfully. "Talk about your family, your interests, stuff like that."

Ichigo smiled and toyed with the now-empty glass in his hands. "I moved here for uni, and I live alone. My two younger sisters and my dad live in Karakura town. As for interests... I like learning languages, and learning about other cultures in general. I'm a bit of a nerd in a sense, heh. I learned karate and kendo in high school, and I still go to the dojo every month or so to brush up on my skills. Um, what else... I like spicy food, and I like desserts too, cake especially."

"Chocolate cake?" asked Grimmjow, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Of course! And vanilla and strawberry as well!"

"You heard of Café Café?"

Ichigo shook his head no, a curious look on his face.

"Well then, you should let me take you there one day. They have the most amazing cakes there."

"Like a date?" The words were out before Ichigo could process them, and he bit his tongue when he realised his little slip up. "Uh, what I meant was-"

"Sure, it's a date then." Grimmjow winked at him, and Ichigo blushed a little and shot a bright smile at the blue eyed man.

"So, have you received any offers for private shows?" Starrk asked, wincing when somebody screamed "Yay, ice cream!" from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I received three, to be exact." At Starrk's, expectant face, he continued. "They were all self pleasure shows, and Shinji has been quite busy lately so I didn't discuss it with him..."

"Turn them down." Grimmjow ordered.

Ichigo snapped around to look at him, incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"What Grimmjow means is," Starrk interjected, knowing well enough that Grimmjow was looking for reactions from the young man, "we usually don't advise performing your first private show alone. It's better if there's someone else there with you, show you the ropes, so to speak."

"I don't get why you're trying to treat me like a baby."

Grimmjow laughed. "Hn. It's standard club procedure. Shinji would have told you the same thing. It's not some kind of special treatment, if that's what your're thinking."

"Grimm, quiet." The brunet sighed. "It's a safety precaution. I'd rather you were prepared for any sort of situation before you went in there alone. There will be someone standing outside, and there is a panic button in the room, but I won't take any chances with anyone's well being."

Grimmjow coughed. "Control freak."

Starrk ignored the jab. "Don't turn down the offers, just postpone them. Then wait till you get an offer to do a show with someone else. After you've done two shows, you're free to pick and choose whatever and whenever you want. Okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure, I guess."

The three of them watched the shenanigans unfold in front of them, as Nnoitra announced a drinking contest and brought out an armful of vodka bottles. "Ok, whoever can down a whole bottle in the shortest time is the winner!"

"Count me in!" Hollered an already drunk Ikkaku, supported by an equally drunk Kisuke.

"Me, me!" Damian raised one of his hands as far as it could go, as if he was in a classroom.

"I'm in too." Yoruichi smirked, and grabbed a bottle from the tall man's arms.

Damian and Ikkaku were handed similar bottles as well, and Renji and Kensei shrugged and grabbed a bottle each.

Nel counted them down. "Three, two, one, begin!"

Ichigo watched in amazement as all five contestants sat down on the floor and began chugging the booze down like it was water. Renji stopped halfway through and began coughing, and Kensei pulled his bottle away a little after that, mumbling something about fluid going down the wrong pipe. It was a close draw between Yoruichi and Ikkaku, and they slammed the bottles on the floor and grinned smugly amid loud cheering. Damian finished his bottle a little after they did, and pouted, complaining about how they had more experience at it than he did.

He wasn't given much time to sulk, though, as the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of pizza.

There was a mini stampede as everyone rushed to get their hands on the boxes, almost tackling Renji to the floor after he'd paid the delivery boy and stepped back inside with the food.

They ate the pizza right out of the box, not bothering with plates or anything of the sort. Grimmjow and Starrk remained where they were on the couches, but Yumichika pulled Ichigo down onto the floor between himself and Ikkaku. Damian and Renji went back into the kitchen to bring drinks.

Ichigo felt comfortable in a way he had never felt before. A majority of these people were practically strangers, and yet they pulled him into their midst as if he had always belonged there. They were completely frank and uninhibited and they called things as they saw them. But instead of creating any sort of animosity, it only made them all the more accepting and carefree.

He watched as Nnoitra and Grimmjow got into a debate about some soccer team, the others interrupting every now and then with some pointers of their own.

Drinks were passed around, and Ichigo declined a can of beer that Nel offered him. She smiled sweetly at him and handed him a juice box instead, and Ichigo took it, chuckling lightly.

"Don't like alcohol, Ichi-chan?" Shinji slurred from where he was sitting almost in Nnoitra's lap.

"No, not really. Plus, I have college tomorrow so I can't afford a hangover..."

"Skip tomorrow, then! It's just one day, shouldn't be a problem right?"

Starrk tutted. "He doesn't want to drink. Let's respect that and lay off, alright?"

Shinji sighed dramatically, but made no further comment. Ichigo shot the gray eyed brunet a grateful look, and Starrk gave him a small smile.

When all the pizza disappeared, everyone drifted to different corners of the room, and Ichigo went back to his place on the couch.

Grimmjow was sitting on the little part of the 'L' shaped couch, and Ichigo was about to move closer to him when Damian plopped down on Starrk's lap, his legs sprawled on on Ichigo's, giggling drunkenly as he blabbered something incoherent.

"All right, that's enough alcohol for you, Lamb." Starrk smiled and gently pried the bottle of vodka from the younger man's grip.

"Well, if you won't gimme alc-alcohol, you need to gimme somethin' else to keep my mouth occupied!"

Damian pulled the brunet down to claim his mouth in a hungry kiss, filled with moans and wet smacking sounds. Ichigo blushed with embarrassment and averted his eyes from the ardent display of affection. He was a little jealous of the couple; they were so openly affectionate and caring toward each other, you could see the love clear as day in their eyes. He wished he had someone to share a bond like that. He was interested in Grimmjow, but he wasn't sure how Grimmjow felt about anything of the sort.

He was interrupted from his slightly depressing thought process when he felt Damian clutch his collar. "Aww Ichigo, don't be jealous, of course I'll kiss you too!"

Before Ichigo could say anything, his lips were claimed, and he felt his eyelids fall closed. The kiss was rather gentle and tasted like vodka, and Ichigo began kissing back, unaware of the faintly annoyed blue-eyed glare that was being focused on him.

Starrk noticed, though, and tapped on his sub's shoulder to get his attention.

Damian pulled away and grinned at the pink on Ichigo's cheeks, before he turned to his Dom. "Yeah?"

Starrk simply shook his head, the universal signal for 'not now.'

The green eyed man frowned, but nodded anyway, and leaned back more comfortably into Starrk's chest. He caught sight of Grimmjow's irritated scowl, and grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Alpha, what's big, blue, and full of hot air?"

Grimmjow's scowl morphed from irritated to hostile when he heard the question, and Damian grinned inwardly. Ichigo gaped, and Starrk frowned as he shot a wary glance at his blue haired friend, and sure enough, the man was glaring daggers. "Lamb, is this really necessary—"

"Yes! Answer me right now! Or do you give up?" He challenged, looking at Ichigo and Starrk.

Ichigo had a 'what the fuck' look plastered on his face as he and Starrk exchanged a glance, similar thoughts running through their minds. The taller brunet finally pursed his lips and faced the man sitting on his lap, his stare firm, almost daring him to answer. "I don't know."

Damian whooped with laughter. "A big, blue, hot air balloon!"

Starrk sighed loudly, equally exasperated as he was relieved. Grimmjow huffed in irritation and went to get more whiskey, and Ichigo exhaled a breath of relief. "Seriously, Damian, why do you keep irritating him like that?"

"Because it's fun!"

Ichigo rubbed a palm over his face. Of course. Why did he even think he'd get a proper answer?

Nnoitra passed by the couch just then, and Damian practically lunged at the man to catch him. "Oi, oi! Get me some chocolate from Shinji's fridge, will ya?"

Nnoitra shoved the shorter man back into Starrk's lap, and tromped off to get the chocolate. He was back in a few minutes with a handful of chocolate bars, and handed one each to Ichigo and Starrk, kept one for himself, and gave the remaining three to Damian, who immediately started to attack the wrapper.

Starrk shot a curious look at his lover. "Seriously, Lamb, what is it with you and chocolate?"

Damian sighed. "What can I say, chocolate fills the holes in my soul..."

"I thought _I_ filled the holes in your soul?"

Merry green eyes crinkled at the corners, and a naughty smile pulled at his lips. "Nah, you fill all my other ones."

Nnoitra burst out laughing, and Starrk snorted, looking amused. "I suppose I brought that one onto myself."

Ichigo laughed, better acquainted with the man's crass sense of humor by now. He finished his juice box and placed it next to the bottle of vodka and Starrk's single beer, when something occurred to him. "Hey Starrk, do you not like alcohol as well?"

Damian answered for him. "Nooo, it's not like that. Starrk is the designated sober dude at most of our parties, so he doesn't drink too much."

Starrk elaborated further. "At least one person needs to stay coherent enough to call the emergency services if something goes wrong. We usually take turns with it, though I tend to take that role more often."

"Yeah, it's 'cuz Alpha is a big worry wart, and a control freak too."

"Oh hush. I'm protective, is all."

"Right." Damian smirked, and yelped when Starrk pinched his ass. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Why else did you think I did it?"

Damian retaliated by initiating another vigorous kiss, only this time, he'd situated himself to completely straddle the older man as he tried to suck his face off to a soundtrack of wolf whistles and hooting.

That seemed to be some sort of signal, as almost everyone else began pairing up. The lights dimmed, and the music had turned into something soft and erotic.

Ichigo began panicking. What was going on?

He felt himself be pulled backwards into a broad chest that smelled like mint, and a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "You look like no one told you about this."

Ichigo gulped. "About what?"

"About the fact that the party usually turns into an orgy after everyone's drunk enough."

Ichigo turned a horror-struck face to the older man, and Grimmjow had to resist the urge to burst out laughing at the kid's reactions. "Don't worry, you don't have to participate if you don't want to. You can just go lie down in the bedroom- wait, I think I saw Yoruichi and Kisuke goin' in there, you don't wanna walk in on that. The guest bedroom should be empty, though, you can sleep there. Or I can take you home. Your call."

When Ichigo frowned, Grimmjow gently squeezed the boy's hip and murmured in his ear. "There's another option too..."

The younger man shuddered out a breath. "What's that?"

"Have you ever been in an orgy?"

Ichigo felt his throat dry up as Grimmjow's words sank in. "N-no..."

"Would you like this to be your first?"

Ichigo paused completely, not even taking a breath. Did he want this?

He felt Grimmjow's hand withdraw from his hips and settle on his knee instead. "Maybe I should just take you home."

Ichigo looked up into crystalline blue eyes for any hints of anger, but only saw concern, and that sealed the deal. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about anything with the Panther King taking care of him. "No, I'd like to stay here..."

Grimmjow furrowed his brows and looked at the boy calculatingly. "Are you completely sure?"

Ichigo nodded and smiled confidently, and the blue haired man smirked.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's chin and raised his face so he could finally kiss those peachy lips of his, something he'd been wanting to do ever since he'd seen Ichigo laugh in that boyish way of his earlier in the evening.

Ichigo responded with vigor, twining his arms around Grimmjow's thick neck and broad shoulders and tugging gently at locks of cyan hair. He moved so he was straddling the man, and hissed in pleasure when he felt his awakening arousal rub against the fabric of his underwear.

The bigger man swiftly unbuttoned the lighter blue jeans, grateful that Ichigo wasn't wearing those skin-tight monstrosities— they were a headache to remove. He mouthed the slender neck presented to him, laying little kisses and licks along the tan column and inhaling Ichigo's sandalwood scent deeply. Ichigo made a little 'ahhaha' kind of noise, and Grimmjow smiled. Little sweetheart was ticklish, eh?

Ichigo yelped and squirmed when Grimmjow blew a cold breath right at the ticklish spot on his neck. Grimmjow chuckled at that and Ichigo whacked him on his shoulder, but that only served to make him laugh more.

"Stop it, it tickles!" he grumbled, and pushed the offending blue eyed man away by his face.

Grimmjow's chuckles were echoed by a few others, and Ichigo turned to see who it was, and regretted it instantly.

Shuuhei and Kensei were laughing into each other's shoulders, but that wasn't the detail that made Ichigo wish he hadn't turned. Shuuhei's pants were nowhere to be seen and Kensei's shirt was bunched up and acting as the darker haired man's pillow. The brunet had both of his tan skinned hands inside Kensei's pants, and the silver haired man had one arm bracing him above his partner while the other was wrapped around said partner's dick.

And they weren't the only ones laughing at him.

Nel was sitting on a bean bag chair, giggling into her hands, her shorts lying on the ground next to her footwear. Renji's long hair was loose and falling around his face and Nel's lap, but it was obvious that he was muffling his laughter in Nel's inner thighs, since his shoulders were shaking and all.

Damian was outright pointing at him and laughing, Starrk smirking at him from over the black haired man's shoulder. They were in the same state that he and Grimmjow were in, except Starrk wasn't wearing his shirt and Damian's pants were MIA.

"It's not funny!" he complained, which only served to make them laugh louder.

"Relax, kitten." Grimmjow grinned and kissed him on his nose. "It's all in good fun, yeah?"

Ichigo blushed at the pet name, but still scowled. "It's all your fault."

"I'm sorry, then." Grimmjow smirked, but didn't bother to look apologetic. "Want me to make it up to you?"

Ichigo smirked right back. "I'd like that."

Grimmjow pulled him into another kiss, sweeter than the first, as he slid his hands into Ichigo's underwear and pulled them down to his thighs, along with the jeans. He moved his hands to the front and lightly fondled Ichigo's balls, and Ichigo gasped, breaking the kiss. He tried to unbutton the sexy white button up the blunette was wearing, but in his excitement, he couldn't really focus on undoing the buttons properly. So he simply ripped the damn thing apart, sending the pearly white objects scattering.

Grimmjow gave him a look. "That was my favourite shirt."

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "Consider it payback for all the clothes you ripped off me."

Nnoitra snorted from somewhere, and Grimmjow flipped him off.

"Fair enough. Now are you gonna kiss me again or what?"

Ichigo didn't need to be asked twice. He dove in for another kiss, his searching hands rubbing all over the smooth skin of his crush, registering plenty of tiny scars and a few bigger ones, and the large one that went across his torso. He made a mental note to ask about it later. They were working up a fine sheen of sweat, and the smell of something dark and fresh was getting stronger.

The slender man buried his face in a tan, muscular shoulder and inhaled deeply before licking a trail down to equally muscular pectorals and a tawny, stiff nub. Grimmjow exhaled a shuddery breath and let his eyes fall half way closed, admiring the devotion and lust in Ichigo's molten chocolate orbs.

When Ichigo had kissed and sucked enough, Grimmjow pulled him away and helped him get his shirt off. The exposed skin was a healthy peach-tan, with a few silvery scars here and there. And there was that beautiful, long cock, flushed a deep red colour, rising proudly from a carpet of sunset orange curls. Grimmjow licked his lips.

"You look fucking gorgeous."

"I know." Ichigo retorted, and laughed when brilliant blue eyes rolled heavenward. "What! It's the truth isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now move with me."

Before Ichigo could comprehend what that command meant, Grimmjow was repositioning himself so that his legs were stretched along the smaller part of the sofa and his spine was resting on its back.

The smaller man nearly toppled off at the sudden imbalance but managed to hang on, and glared darkly when he righted himself again.

"I warned you."

"Fuck you."

"All in due time, kitten."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Grimmjow smirked.

Grimmjow had been handed the perfect opportunity to get some quality fucking with his newest interest. Sure, they'd fucked three times already, but that was on stage, and Grimmjow hadn't been able to enjoy it like we wanted to. Actually, it wouldn't be 'quality fucking' if it wasn't in his own king sized bed with the black silk sheets, but he'd make do for now.

Like he said, all in due time.

He got comfortable and shucked his ruined shirt, his ego flaring when he saw Ichigo eye him with unconcealed lust and appreciation. "You can touch to your heart's content, Sweetheart, I'm all yours tonight."

Ichigo 'mmm'ed; now he could see where the scars were as felt them on his fingertips. He trailed a finger down the middle of Grimmjow's torso and paused at this button-fly, asking for permission with a coquettish lift of his eyebrow and a quirk of his lips.

Grimmjow bucked into his hand.

Ichigo grinned and wasted no time in pulling the pants and boxers down, pleased when Grimmjow lifted his hips to aid him.

And there was his prize, thick, heavy and half-hard, nestled in a patch of trimmed blue hair.

Grimmjow linked his hands behind his head as he watched the brown eyed beauty admire his body with barely concealed awe. His little kitten was fucking cute. Cute, and deadly as well. Fucking delicious.

Ichigo was currently eyeing his cock like it was some sort of national treasure. Grimmjow gently gripped that nape of bright orange hair and... helped things along.

Ichigo didn't resist the hold on his neck, or Grimmjow's not-so-subtle way of asking him to get started already. He was thinking about the same thing too, so he wasn't gonna complain. He did, though, move the hand slightly higher so it was gripping his hair and not his neck, and purred when Grimmjow flexed and tightened his fingers.

Ichigo kicked his jeans and undies off completely, not caring where they fell, and licked his lips before taking the semi erect length into his mouth.

Grimmjow let out a soft 'fuck yes' and tugged harder at the tangerine strands in his grasp, not closing his eyes because he didn't want to miss a single second of watching Ichigo in action.

Ichigo inhaled deeply as licked stripes along the hardening shaft, eyes closed in concentration. Grimmjow tasted unique somehow; there was a hint of sweetness buried in the usual salty flavor.

He felt the flesh come alive in his mouth, hardening till he could clearly feel the veins with his tongue. He curled his tongue into the little slit and was rewarded with droplets of tangy precum, and again, there was that faint, sugary taste.

Ichigo smiled, filing away the information for later. Grimmjow's breath was forcefully slow and deep now, with low murmurs of expletives here and there.

A rather loud moan and a garbled curse distracted him, and he pulled away from his task to see what was going on.

Grimmjow was startled as well, but it quickly turned to irritation when he realised that Ichigo wasn't going to continue any time soon. He was just about to say something when he noticed the cerise spreading through the boy's peachy cheeks all the way to his ears, and the wide eyed look on his face.

A devious plan formed in his head and the pulled the boy up higher so their torsos were about level with each other, Ichigo still not moving his eyes from the sight in front of him.

Damian was sitting on Starrk's lap, his head thrown back and his face flushed a brilliant red. The wolf on his throat glimmered under a sheen of sweat as he moved himself on Starrk's thick cock. Their pace was slow and measured, and it was apparently driving the smaller man crazy, proven by the litany of curses pouring from his mouth as he panted harshly, tugging on his own hair to ease some of the tension in his body.

Starrk had a look of sadistic glee on his normally calm countenance, clearly enjoying the torture that was reducing his lover to putty in his hands. In a few moments, the curses would turn to pleas for mercy and—

Grimmjow's train of thought crashed into a mountain and exploded when he felt Ichigo moving against him. His gaze was lustful and his breaths came out in harsh pants as he humped against Grimmjow, their erections rubbing together and sending sparks up both their spines.

The bigger man noticed the faintly disgruntled look on the boyish face, and moved to put him out of his misery. "Ichigo, Ichigo... Look at me."

Ichigo blinked for a moment before he turned to look at him, deep mocha eyes still glazed. "Nn?"

Grimmjow laughed softly, and cradled his face to place a deep kiss on his petal soft lips. Ichigo moaned and gripped his arms, digging his fingers into his biceps.

"Do you want to be filled like that, Sweetheart?"

"What..."

Grimmjow pulled them closer and slouched down a little against the sofa so the one on top of him could lie more comfortably. Then he motioned to the other couple on the couch with his chin, and Ichigo seemed to catch on.

"Do you want to bounce on my cock just like Incubus is doing right now? You'd love that, wouldn't you? You'd love to feel my big dick spear you and rearrange your insides, yeah?"

Ichigo was having a complete sensory overload. It felt like all his wires were short circuiting and he was fucking burning up. Grimmjow's big, callused hands were kneading at his ass, his sinful voice was caressing his ears with filthy words and filling his mind with equally filthy images, adding to the live show that was going on right in front of him. Damian's moans made for a wonderful background score to Grimmjow's dirty talk, and Ichigo didn't know what he was thinking anymore.

While Ichigo was falling apart on top of him, Grimmjow had turned to Kensei and motioned for the lube, which was tossed to him by Shuuhei. They were simply sitting there and jacking each other off as they watched. Nel and Renji had probably gone to join Yoruichi and Kisuke in the bedroom. And Yumichika and Ikkaku had to be around here somewhere, not that he cared much.

He blindly squeezed the lube into his hand, his eyes moving to look between Ichigo's blushing face, Starrk's pleased grin and Damian's flushed one.

Nnoitra walked in casually from the kitchen, a dazed looking Shinji following behind him. Kensei pulled the blond down to sit on his lap, while Nnoitra moved to stand behind Damian.

"I want in too. Move to the floor."

Starrk gripped Damian's hips and stilled his movements completely, and Damian outright whined. "Mother fucking sonuva bitch! Let me come already!"

The Alpha laughed and easily disregarded the threat. "My my, what a potty mouth you have on you, pup. Have you forgotten who's the boss here?"

Damian's angry expletives were interrupted by Nnoitra's mouth on his lips, and he melted into the kiss.

Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's chest, his hips still jerking to ease the burn in his groin. Grimmjow smirked and rubbed a single lube-slicked finger across his entrance, and the orange haired man keened, bucking into Grimmjow's hands.

Starrk and Nnoitra had gotten Damian down on all fours, with Starrk behind him and Nnoitra in the front. Damian seemed to be in bliss with one dick in his ass and one in his mouth, their pace still slow.

Grimmjow spread Ichigo's cheeks with one hand and pressed the tip of his index finger into him, resuming his dirty commentary on what was going on in front of them.

"Mm, kitten, you're so tight and wet around me, sucking me inta ya like nobody's business. So hot and so fuckin' good. Would ya like to be pounded into by two huge dicks? Oh yeah, we did that last week didn't we? You were so amazing, taking us like that. No, this time, you'll be takin' two dicks up two different ends. One to fill up your fuckin' tight hole, and another to fill your pretty li'l mouth."

Ichigo moaned brokenly, the fingers in his ass had gone from one to three, stroking his prostate with deadly aim each and every time they pumped into him. "Grimmjow... More!"

"I'm getting to it, baby doll, patience is a virtue you know." The bigger man snickered, rubbing their noses together to assuage the peeved look Ichigo had on his face. "Now, where was I... Right, we were... Here..." he whispered, pressing harder into his pleasure button. "I'd be sliding into your sweet ass, while... Starrk, yeah, Starrk'll do fine. Starrk'll occupy your wet, peachy lips, rubbin' his dick over 'em, staining them with his pre-come." He sucked on his index finger before he rubbed the wet appendage over the boy's parted lips to keep up with the picture he was painting with his words. Ichigo's eyes had fallen closed, completely lost in Grimmjow's voice.

"And then he'd put that monster inside of you, and you'd feel it stretchin' out your throat and chokin' ya juuust the way ya like it..."

He slid three fingers into that waiting, pliant mouth, and Ichigo sucked and laved them with his tongue, desperate to get more and end this prolonged teasing.

Starrk and Nnoitra had kicked things up a notch, both of them thrusting roughly, Damian's moans and whimpers coming out muffled but no less ecstatic.

"And then I'd ram right into you," he continued, rubbing Ichigo's perineum with his arousal before stretching him open again and entering him in one stroke, eliciting a scream of delight around his fingers.

Grimmjow paused a moment, getting used to the squeezing sensation around his dick, and removed his fingers from the boy's mouth so he could use both hands to grip his hips. "And I'd plough into that delicious ass of yours—" a thrust "—hit that special little button—" another thrust"—and pound you so good." He dropped his voice to a purr and started thrusting faster. "And keep pounding ya till you're ruined for another man and my dick is all ya c'n think about."

Ichigo let his mouth fall open, taking harsh panting breaths to try and cool down the raging inferno in his body. He raised himself on his knees so he could push down and meet Grimmjow's hips with each upward stroke. Grimmjow let him, and pretty soon he was bouncing in the other man's lap, sweat running down their bodies in rivulets. He didn't, _couldn't_ register anything except the starbursts of pleasure exploding in his center every time his prostate was abused. Everything in his head was fuzzy and static filled, and his mouth had long ago lost connection with his brain and had started spewing a mess of garbled words in all the languages he knew.

"Mm, Grimm— Grimmjow..." He gasped out, and moved a trembling hand to hold one of the large hands on his hips. "I... Please..." he tried, but he couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah baby, I'll give it to you..." Grimmjow soothed, pulling Ichigo closer and wrapping an arm around his waist, his other hand curling around the man's stiff and leaking erection and pumping.

"Ahh... ah! Grimmmm!" Ichigo bit out, swallowing thickly. Grimmjow could see and savor each and every change in his face, right from the way his freckles brightened against his blush, to the drop of perspiration that changed its course when his nose scrunched cutely in his hurry to reach climax. The way his orange lashes curled was a work of art, and those delectable lips that spilled sweet moans of desire...

"Say my name," he commanded, his voice a rough snarl. "Call my name, Ichigo."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo wheezed out, putting in effort to get his mouth to work properly.

"Again, sweetheart, say it again."

"Grimm— Grimmjow!"

"Come for me, kitten."

Ichigo came with a loud, wordless cry, streams of cum erupting from his dick and landing on both their chests. Grimmjow growled, the milking sensation on his cock pushing him to the limits of his endurance.

"Fuck, fuck..." he cursed and exploded into the boy, their hips still moving together erratically before they stilled completely, exhausted.

Ichigo collapsed into his arms, and Grimmjow caught him. They simply lay there, Ichigo's face buried in the valley between Grimmjow's pectorals, and Grimmjow's face tucked into a sweaty temple that still managed to smell like sandalwood.

The air was still except for the low beats of the song that Shuuhei had put on a while ago, and the slow, deep breaths of people who'd just had a great orgasm.

Six sets of eyes watched how the big, bad Panther King gently cradled Ichigo to his chest, watched the serenity on his face as the boy nuzzled closer into him.

They looked at each other and smiled.

They couldn't wait to start the teasing.

_************continues...**_

**I hope it doesn't feel too rushed...**

**Ebru Gunduz Lestrange. You're the one who caused this. You wanted the Smut, you got the Smut. I want a nice, big review in return! (nah, kidding. I would love to get one, though ^_^)**

**See ya guys, take care, and let me know what you thought of this monster chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I vanished... But more on that later. Let me give you guys the next chapter.**

**T****o all my guest reviewers: Thanks a lot for the comments, glad you're enjoying so far!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach or any characters associated with it. Damian Lamb, on the other hand, is mine. I claim ownership.**** So are the two other OCs.**

**Warnings:**** Language,**** pathetic attempts at humor by yours truly, and a**** lack of sexual situations.**** Erm. Basically lots of filler material.**

_**Circus**_

_Chapter 6_

Nelliel was the first to wake, and she gently disentangled herself from Renji's arms. She slipped out of bed and scooped Renji's shirt off the floor, judging it would cover her sufficiently. She was too tired to put on two different articles of clothing right now.

She straightened and smiled fondly at her friends sprawled all over each other, before her eyes flicked to the digital wall clock that was hung adjacent to the bed. The red numbers told her it was six am. She stretched languidly and yawned before she ambled off to the bathroom to wash her mouth and take care of business.

When she stepped back out of the bathroom, she saw Yoruichi was up and staring blearily into space, her mouth working to get rid of the dry feeling that came after deep sleep. She turned to Nel and regarded her with the same flat look, one of her tan hands coming up to sleepily scratch at her head.

Renji was half hanging off the bed, his mouth ajar and light snores escaping it. Kisuke's legs alone were on the bed, while his upper body rested on the floor.

She chuckled lightly and walked into the living room, and wasn't surprised to see all the men sprawled across the carpet in various poses, naked as the day they were born.

Starrk was on the floor, curled protectively around Damian who was clinging to the larger man like a baby chimpanzee would cling to its mother. Nnoitra was spread eagle on the floor, with Shinji's legs lying on his stomach. The blond was lying on the floor with his head pillowed on Shuuhei's arm, while Shuuhei was curled on his side with Kensei spooning him, his head resting on the bigger haired man's bent arm.

But she was surprised to see Grimmjow on the couch with Ichigo firmly tucked into him, the younger man's face buried in the valley of his chest and Grimmjow's nose buried in a mass of orange hair. The blue haired man was scowling lightly even in his sleep, as if he thought someone would take the smaller man away while he was dozing. She immediately looked around to spot a pair of pants that she identified as Starrk's and bent to retrieve his phone from where it was buried in a pocket.

Keying in in Starrk's security code (LambCutlet was way too cheesy and way too easy to recognise, seriously, what was the man thinking?) she opened the camera app and quickly shot a few pictures from different angles.

"Nel? What are you-"

"Shhhhh!" She scowled at Kensei, who looked amused at the 'shut up before they wake up' glare on her face.

Kensei's movement woke up Shuuhei, and that in turn woke Shinji when his head slipped off Shuuhei's arm to thunk on the floor.

"Oww what the hell..." the blond whined, rubbing his head and squinting at Shuuhei accusingly.

When Shinji tried to sit up, he ended up kicking Nnoitra in the side.

"SONUVA-" Nnoitra swallowed the yelp before it made it out of his mouth, turning on his side and curling up a little to ease the pain. "Damnit Shinji!" He hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"Shut. Up. All of you!" Nell whisper-screamed, effectively stopping what would have become a violent argument. Once she had their attention, she pointed to the couple on the sofa. Still whispering, she cooed. "Isn't this adorable?"

Everyone awake simultaneously grew large, mischievous grins, locking away the tranquil image in their heads for future ammo.

Kensei produced a phone from somewhere and held the camera for Nell to take. "Get me twenty pictures. All possible angles."

As Nell enthusiastically clicked away, the men scrounged out their underwear and pants. Shuuhei went to wake Damian, knowing the man would want pictures of his own. "D, come on, you gotta see this."

"Mmm five more minutes, please Alpha..."

The dark haired man snickered. _"_I'm not your Alpha. Come on, wake up, I'll give you chocolate."

"Where... " Damian mumbled, maneuvering a single arm out of Starrk's embrace and letting it flop on the floor. "Gimmie."

"In the store, as of now," Shuuhei laughed, pulling the the still sleepy man up by his arm and smacking him on the face a little. "Wake up. See there." He grinned, holding the sleepy man up and pointing his face at the spectacle. "You see it?"

There was a moment of silence before there was a loud gasp and a hushed "Holy mother of God. Alpha needs to see this. Shuuhei, are you taking—"

"Already on it!" Nel whispered cheerfully, taking a close up of Ichigo's sleep-rumpled face.

"Alpha. Alphaaaaaa," Damian hissed, pinching Starrk's goatee and tugging. "Wake up, wake up!"

Starrk grumbled and pushed away the hand that was on his precious facial hair. "What?"

"Wake up, and see this," said Shuuhei, helping Starrk up so he could see what was going on.

Pretty soon Yoruichi and Urahara had stepped out into the living room too (wearing clothes by now), and all of them just stood and observed the quietly sleeping couple after each taking a satisfactory amount of pictures. When Ichigo snuffled a little and cuddled closer, there was a collective, shushed, cooing noise.

"So adorable!" Nel whisper/squealed, and Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"So of course we need to disturb them, right?" Shinji grinned, and was mirrored by an equally sadistic grin on Nnoitra's face.

"Wait wait, let me record this," Yoruichi positioned herself so she got a prime angle, a few steps away from the middle of the couch and phone trained on the peacefully sleeping faces. A big grin bloomed on her face. "Okay, ready."

"Here, let me do the honours," Nnoitra snickered, and silently walked to stand next to couch near Grimmjow's head. He bent low, and with his mouth right to their ears, yelled.

"_FIRE!"_

"WHAT THE FU—!"

"Simba no!"

Ichigo practically jumped a foot in the air as he tumbled right off his human mattress, who was still holding onto him by the way, so they both wound up falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Waha- hahahaha! Ha ha! Ichigo were you actually dreaming about the lion king?!"

"Brilliant! I got it all on video!"

"Nnoi, man that was awesome!"

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

Grimmjow snarled darkly at Nnoitra and Shinji as he gently moved Ichigo off of him. A glance around the room told him that they were the last ones to wake and were currently the center of attention of a bunch of guffawing idiots.

Ichigo looked like he wanted to disappear, face bright red and wearing a look that was a physical embodiment of the expression 'OH GOD WHY.' He was still adorable, bed head and all. Grimjow wanted to cuddle him some more.

But not before he dealt with this lot. His intense blue eyed glare managed to immediately disperse the gathered crowd, and Ichigo gave him an embarrassed yet grateful smile.

"Are you okay?" Grimmjow asked, raking his gaze down Ichigo's body and making sure there weren't any bruises from their tumble off the sofa. His eyes lingered a bit too long on his naked skin for it to be a simple checkup, but it wasn't mentioned.

Ichigo did give him an impish smile though. "Nope, I'm fine. Thanks for cushioning my fall."

They just sat there smirking at each other before Starrk intruded with a chuckle. "It's always a pleasure to see you buck naked, but Ichigo, shouldn't you be getting ready for college?"

Ichigo blinked, and then slapped his forehead. "Shit. What time is it?"

"It's almost seven. When does class start?"

"At nine. I need to hurry to get there on time..."

"Why don't you go and shower, and I'll drop you off at home? I did drive you here after all."

"Sure that'd be great, thanks!"

Ichigo got up, trying not to blush at the gray and cerulean stares he could feel on his bottom. He wondered if he would ever be as carefree in his nakedness as the others were. He didn't think he would be. It was silly, considering he had participated in an orgy yesterday and had public sex four times already, but he couldn't help feeling shy when he wasn't high on adrenaline and lust. He wondered why.

If Uryuu were to know, he'd probably say something about how he had self-image issues or some psychoanalysis bullshit like that.

He paused in redoing his pant fly. What would his friends think of him if they found out? Would they be disgusted? Chad would probably just nod and not say anything, he was cool like that. But what about Tatsuki and Inoue? Shit, What about his family? His dad?

He shuddered, not even wanting to think about such a situation.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ichigo snapped his head up to see Shuuhei and Nel looking at him with amused smiles. It had been Shuuhei's voice.

"Uh, nothing really..."

"You sure? You looked pained for a minute there. Morning after pains? Though it didn't look that rough to me yesterday night. It was actually... very loving and slow." Shuuhei leered and Nel snickered behind her palm.

Ichigo sputtered at them, his face heating again. Seriously, his head was going to explode if he kept blushing like that. "Wha- What? No! I'm not thinking about that! I was just thinking about my lectures. I swear!"

Nel took pity on the boy. "Okay, okay! No need to get so defensive. Go wash your mouth and come get breakfast."

Ichigo had to wait till Nnoitra and Shinji had finished with the bathroom before he could claim it. By the time he was done, everyone else was fully dressed and gathered in the kitchen.

Kensei handed him a porcelain plate with small yellow designs around the edge, and a glass filled with orange juice before he went back to flipping pancakes. "Do you want pancakes or toast?"

"Pancakes, thanks," Ichigo looked around and took a deep whiff of the delicious smell permeating the spacey kitchen. He hadn't noticed it yesterday, but the kitchen was quite large and done mostly in white and yellow, giving it a cheerful atmosphere, especially with the natural light coming in from the large windows. The view was spectacular too.

Shuuhei served him some pancakes from the freshly prepared stack and pointed him to the counter. "There's a bunch of toppings to choose from, knock yourself out."

There really were quite a lot of topping: chocolate sauce, whipped cream, sliced fruit, honey, nutella, blueberry syrup, peanut butter, orange marmalade, mixed fruit jam and slices of cheese for the toast.

He ended up with a big dollop of whipped cream and a generous squeeze of chocolate sauce, and some fruit.

He seated himself on an empty space on the kitchen island between Damian and Renji. They gave him sly smiles.

"So," Renji started, evil intents in his burgundy eyes.

"Yesterday night was awesome, huh," Damian continued, his green eyes reflecting Renji's intents.

Ichigo shrank in between their knowing glances. Suddenly, it felt like everyone was focused on him.

"Uhm..."

"So tell me, Ichigo," Shinji piped up, a creepy grin on his face that was too close to the orangette's own. "What was your first orgy like?"

"I- I gotta go!" Ichigo practically screamed and ran out the room with his breakfast in his hand. He heard loud laughter follow and cringed in embarrassment. Starrk was sitting on the sofa, contently munching on a slice of toast slathered in nutella. When he noticed the orangette standing awkwardly, he gestured to the empty space next to him.

"Just ignore them. They mean no harm."

"Yeah, just like a school of great whites mean no harm when you're bleeding and stranded int the middle of the ocean."

Ichigo joined him on the couch. He didn't sit comfortably though. He perched on the edge of the seat, acutely aware that this was the same couch on which he'd experienced his first orgy. The reaffirmation brought a new blush to his face.

There was a moment of silence before what sounded suspiciously like a muffled snicker. "Remembering last night?"

"You're just as bad as the others!" Ichigo groaned, burying his face in his hands as Starrk chuckled quietly beside him.

"I'm sorry," Starrk said, smiling. "You're very easy to tease, that's all. I couldn't help myself."

"Of course you couldn't," Ichigo mumbled, and he stiffened before relaxing again when Starrk patted him on the head.

"Sorry, sorry." Stark grinned and popped the last of his toast into his mouth as he stood. "I'll just shower, and then I'll drop you off at your apartment okay?"

"Okay." Ichigo nodded and ate the first bite of his food. It was damn delicious, and soon he was licking the cream off the plate. He needed to return the plate to the kitchen, but he didn't want to go in there in case they started on him again. Maybe he should just leave the plate here and head downstairs to wait near the car?

"Hey, Ichigo."

Ichigo put down the fork he'd been sucking on and slowly looked up into Grimmjow's eyes. The man was freshly showered, and his hair was in stylish disarray, and even though he was wearing yesterday's shirt, he looked artfully rumpled and not like slob. Was it some sort of superpower?

"Yeah," he answered after an inappropriately long pause.

"I was serious about the invitation to the café, you know," Grimmjow said, raking through his hair and glancing at the large clock on Shinji's wall. "So when do you want our date to be?"

"You— really?"

"I said so just now." Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

Ichigo smiled wide. "I'm free everyday after 5, so you tell me what suits you best."

"Ah, the joys of college." Grimmjow chuckled. "How about Wednesday evening at six, then?"

Ichigo nodded and pulled out his phone. "Great! Give me your number then."

Instead of answering though, Grimmjow pulled out his wallet and handed him a card. "Here. Text me or call me later. I gotta run now or I'll be late for work."

Ichigo blinked at the card that was now in his hands, but before he could say anything, Grimmjow was off with a "Don't forget to call!" before he shut the door.

Wow, he must've been in some hurry.

Ichigo flipped the card to copy the number, but then he actually saw what was written on it:

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

_Library Director_

Oh god. He knew a library director wasn't the same as a librarian, but still, it really messed with Ichigo's head to imagine the tall, studly blunet wearing glasses and threatening to spank him for making noise.

It brought forth visions of being fucked on a sturdy desk surrounded by piles of old books, Ichigo blowing Grimmjow under the desk while Grimmjow did paperwork, fucking in a secluded corner of the library, where they could be discovered any minute...

Ichigo would never be able to step into a library without blushing again.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

Ichigo spent the whole day in a bit of a daze. Damian and Starrk had given him knowing smiles when they headed to Starrk's car, but they hadn't said anything, and Ichigo was relieved.

On his lunch break, Ichigo thought of maybe texting Grimmjow, but decided to wait till he got home so he could have a long, distraction-free conversation with the man who kept popping up in his dirty day dreams.

So here he was now, sitting on his bed with his phone held to his ear, cuddling a pillow like a lovesick shoujo manga heroine.

Grimmjow picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

Oh, that voice was made for phone sex. "Hi, Grimmjow. Ichigo here. I wanted to talk you about our date." His voice cracked a little when he said the "D" word and Ichigo hoped Grimmjow hadn't noticed it.

"Oh, Ichigo, hello," Grimmjow said, his voice a lot warmer than when he answered the phone. "Sorry about rushing off like that today morning. My work day starts pretty early and I hate being tardy."

"It's no problem. Don't worry bout it."

"Hmm, great. Is Wednesday okay for you? I'll come pick you up from your apartment."

Oh, only two more days then. "Yeah, Wednesday is fine. Six o clock?"

Grimmjow hummed. "I only get off at six. How about seven? Unless you have some work or anything, then we can go some other day."

"No! I mean, no..." Ichigo cleared his throat. "Seven is fine with me."

The low and throaty chuckle that caressed his ears gave Ichigo tingles. "That's great. Text me your address soon, okay?"

"Will do."

"Good."

There was an awkward pause in the conversation when Ichigo didn't want to cut the call, yet didn't know what to say next. "Um..."

"I'll talk to you later then, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was a little disappointed. "Yeah, sure..."

"I'd love to chat for longer, sweetheart, but I'm a little busy at the moment. Later for sure, okay?"

Ooooh that little endearment got him like nothing else did. "Oh, okay, I'm sorry for keeping you. Bye, Grimmjow."

"No problem. Goodbye, Ichigo."

As Ichigo type out his address and added in a smiley face after, he felt like telling someone about the conversation. But who'd he tell without being teased to death?

Hmm. Looked like a call to Chad was in order.

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

When Wednesday came, Ichigo could hardly focus. He looked calm as always, chatting with his classmates and taking meticulous notes during lectures, but in the back of his mind, he was excited to be meeting Grimmjow in the evening.

And another part of him was eager to gorge on cake. Because which self-respecting sweet tooth could not be excited at the prospect of cake?

Finally, after getting home, he headed straight to the shower. After cleaning up, he spent some time deciding what to wear.

No button ups, they seemed so oddly formal.

No hoodies because they made him look sloppy.

His favourite black shirt was too snazzy for a date at a cafe.

His other favourite white shirt was in the wash after he spilled ketchup on it.

Oh man...

He settled for his second favourite red and black checkered shirt that he left unbuttoned over a grey tank, and black skinny jeans that cupped his ass like a dream.

He looked himself up and down in the mirror before nodding decisively. Yup, he looked _good_.

He headed downstairs to wait for Grimmjow, and within a few minutes, a gorgeous, dark blue Jaguar stopped in front of him. He opened the passenger side door and slid into the cool interior of the car, smiling brightly at Grimmjow. "Hi!"

Grimmjow smiled back and pulled into traffic. "Hello. You're looking especially good today," he said, and winked at him. Ichigo felt his ego fluff up.

"You too." Grimmjow was wearing a black button up, with his sleeves cuffed in the middle of his forearms. It emphasized his big hands and the prominent veins in his wrists. Ichigo committed the visuals to memory.

The choice of clothes had Ichigo comparing the both of them. Grimmjow looked more mature than Ichigo did. It was to be expected, since Grimmjow was nearly ten years older, after all, and Ichigo found that arousing, but also a little worrisome. Would they have many things in common to talk about?

The drive to the cafe put his fretting to rest because Grimmjow was interested in many of the same authors and musicians Ichigo liked, and they had no awkward gaps in conversation.

Before long, Grimmjow was parking his car. They were in the section of the city which was mostly office buildings and small establishments, and a lot of people were waling about in twos and threes. Grimmjow let Ichigo to a wooden door that had a cute little signboard hanging above it, proclaiming 'Café Café' in large swirly letters and then in a smaller script, 'The most Café a Café can be'. There weren't any windows.

Ichigo shot Grimmjow an amused glance.

"The inside is going to be just as wacky." Grimmjow chuckled. "But I promise you'll love it."

"Well, lead on, then."

The inside was wacky, and Ichigo did love it. The first thing that hit him was the sweet smell of warm bread twined with the bitter aroma of coffee. The second thing was all the colours. The tables and chairs were charmingly mismatched, and the decor was in mostly cozy earth tones, with wooden bookshelves being used a space dividers. One wall had framed quote posters, the other had a huge wall mural, and a chandelier of polaroid photos hung from the ceiling. Ichigo didn't know where to look first.

"Grimmjow!"

Ichigo hadn't noticed the woman standing behind the counter until she'd called out, which was surprising since her hair was _rainbow_ coloured.

Grimmjow laughed at his flabbergasted expression and gently pushed him forward. "Hello, Rain. This is Ichigo, a friend of mine. I promised him the best cake in the city, so I brought him here."

The woman smiled widely. "You know flattery won't work on me the same way it works on Octavian, right?" She wiped her hands on her apron as she stepped out from behind the counter, and reached a hand out to Ichigo. "Hi! I'm Rain and I make the best cake in the city."

Ichigo found himself smiling int the face of her happy grin. "I'm looking forward to it!"

She waved toward the tables. "Why don't you take a seat and pick out what you'd like to drink?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. "Where do you want to sit?"

"The chairs along the wall look comfy."

Grimmjow actually pulled out his chair for him. It was kinda irritating, but mostly sweet.

It was Rain who took down their orders, but it was a gorgeous, serious looking blond man that delivered them.

"Nice to see you around, Octavian," Grimmjow said, smirking, and the guy blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, even if his expression remained reserved.

"You too," he said, not looking at either of them as he set their steaming mugs of coffee down. "Have you decided what you want to eat?"

Grimmjow nodded. "We'll have one of all your cakes."

Octavian frowned a little. "We have 10 kinds of cake today."

"And we'll take one of each type."

The waiter shrugged before leaving to get their order.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow a little quizzically. "Are you sure we'll be able to eat that much?"

Grimmjow nodded. "I'm sure we can. If we can't though we'll just box them up to go. Besides, I really want you to try all of them."

Ichigo smiled at the man's enthusiasm. "If we box them though, I want to take them with me."

Grimmjow laughed. "Deal. So, how's college?" he asked, turned his mug around a couple of times before picking it up and taking a small sip.

Ichigo was mesmerised by the action. Grimmjow could be swatting flies and still manage to look graceful. He moved with a sort of subconscious poise, like a feline. No wasteful movements, no tics like tapping his feet or raking his hair. Grimmjow was, in a word, majestic.

"Yeah it's... going on. There isn't really anything exciting really, just classes, tests and essays..."

"But you like what you're studying, right?" Grimmjow looked at him over the top of his cup.

Ichigo stirred his coffee before licking the foam off the stirrer and setting it aside."I do, I really do. But it can get kinda boring you know."

"I guess the monotony of it gets pretty frustrating, huh."

Octavian came back then, and set down two sampling platters of cake in the middle of the table, and a dainty china plate with flower patterns and a set of spoons and forks in front of each of them.

He looked at Grimmjow with a mild smirk. "I'm guessing you don't want me to explain which cake is which?"

Grimmjow gave him a shark grin in return. "I got it."

"Ichigo, if he hogs everything, just tell me and I'll give you free cake, okay? I'll leave you to become diabetic now," Octavian quirked a little half smile at them before leaving again.

"You come here a lot, don't you?" Ichigo asked, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"At least once a week. Now let's start with this chocolate cake..."

**qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp**

By the time they were done eating, it was nearly ten, and Rain and Octavian were prepping to close up.

"Oh man, I'm so _stuffed_," Ichigo moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"So am I, but I'm not complaining," Grimmjow retorted, draining the last of his coffee.

Their feet had come closer and closer over the evening, and now their legs were tangled together under the table, and Ichigo acted nonchalant about it. He was so goddamn giddy about it though. The whole evening had been so great, and there hadn't been a lull in conversation even _once_. They'd talked about Ichigo's family in Karakura, and his friends from uni, and Grimmjow's family back in Germany, and Grimmjow's work. Their cake appreciation had turned into a cake eating competition, and Ichigo had won by a whole cake.

Ichigo had been in the middle of gloating when Grimmjow reached over to wipe the corner of Ichigo's mouth with his thumb, and Ichigo's tongue automatically swiped over the area once before he realized what he was doing.

Grimmjow's icy blue eyes settled on him with a intensity that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

An hour later, they still hadn't settled completely.

"Guys, you know we'd love to host you for longer but we gotta go sleep now," Rain called from the counter.

"Of course, we're sorry," Ichigo said, sadly pulling his leg free from where Grimmjow had it trapped.

Grimmjow stood up, but not before trailing his toe over Ichigo's ankle while giving him a sexy smirk.

Ichigo blushed but returned the smirk.

Octavian gave them both tiny sandwiches stuffed with spicy grilled chicken to get rid of the sugar numbness in their tongues. Grimmjow popped the whole thing in his mouth before pulling out his wallet, and Ichigo nibbled slowly on his as he watched Grimmjow pay. They waved goodbye to Rain and Octavian, and stepped back out. There were fewer people out on the streets, and a few other shops had begun closing as well.

"How much do I owe you?"

Grimmjow shook his head "I did ask you, so it's my treat. Don't worry about it."

Ichigo shrugged. "I'll pay the next time, then."

"Sure," Grimmjow agreed easily.

"So we're going to have another date, then?" Ichigo said, curious. He thought today had been great, but was the other man interested in a repeat performance?

"I'd be heartbroken if we didn't. How else am I gonna prove that I'm the best cake eater there is?"

Ichigo snorted. "Dream on. I'm going to win next time too."

The drive back home was silent, save for the soft rock music from the Jag's speakers. It wasn't a bad silence though, and Ichigo was too lost in his thoughts of the evening to even notice it much.

"So, we're here," Grimmjow said, snapping Ichigo out of his musing.

"Wow. Sorry for totally spacing out there." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, no worries. So was that the best cake in the city, or what?"

"It was! Thanks so much for taking me."

Grimmjow smiled. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart."

The word sent a little zing of pleasure through him. "Well, yeah. Goodbye then. Thanks again," Ichigo mumbled as he undid his seat belt.

Before he could open the door though, Grimmjow was tugging him closer by the collar to capture his lips in a slow, toe-curling, chicken flavoured kiss. "Goodnight, Ichigo."

************continues...**

**Urgh, feels like I didn't get much accomplished in this chapter at all. Next chapter should return us to our usual sexy times, though...**

**So while I was away from the world of fanfiction, I got into writing my own stuff. You can find my first two book (they're free!) at **

**bit . ly / deeaditya**

**Cafe Cafe, Rain and Octavian are actually from one of those books... I'm bending and joining universes, muahaha!**

**Well, other than that... I'm almost done with college, and I'm making plans for grad school.**

**I'm happy to be back in fandom now. I'm sorry I vanished, but you can expect updates to be regular now (and by that I mean maybe like once a month?)**

**Only 4 more chapters to go! **


End file.
